Promises, promises x Secrets, secrets
by Larisouza
Summary: What's the heaviest burden for two best friends? Keeping the hardest of promises, or hiding the hardest of secrets? RitsuxMio pairing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Promises, promises… Secrets, secrets…**_

**Disclaimer:** K-On! obviously does not belong to me... If it did, Mitsu would be much more present and obvious. There would also be lots of YuiAzu… And, of course, I wouldn't forget Mugi… (It's just that she has much more options for pairing, in my opinion (^-^')).

**Summary:** What's the heaviest burden for two best friends? Keeping the hardest of promises, or hiding the hardest of secrets?

**A****uthor Note:** This fic is almost solely focused on Mitsu, so if I neglect the other characters, it's because of my obsession with this pairing… But I'll try to keep the others inserted in the story (-_-')…

First chapter is just Ritsu's and Mio's thoughts.

I'll use both anime and manga storylines too.

Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if there are any misspelled words, grammar mistakes, or any expressions used wrongly, kindly let me know… (^.^')

Reviews are also welcome! (^_^) Enjoy!

* * *

_**(Ritsu's PoV)**_

Why? Oh, why? Why in the world would she promise something like that? Did she really think there would never be something she couldn't share with Mio in the future? Most importantly, did she suddenly forget she already had a _huge _secret she had been keeping for a couple years?

Ritsu could be so impulsive sometimes… And Mio's reactions didn't help at all! If the girl wasn't so sensitive, nothing like that would have happened!

Or would it?

Well, the drummer did trick her friends into believing she had a boyfriend, so the fault was partially hers too… But Mio started it by saying there was no way she could get a boyfriend! That was offensive!

… Ritsu knew very well her friend had meant to say that she wouldn't get a boyfriend without telling her, and she had been right… But the way Mio had said it... It had ticked the brunette off…

And so she was stuck with that hastily made promise.

_-flashback__-_

"_Are__ you still angry with me, milady?" Ritsu asked her friend after their encounter with Sokabe-senpai, when her friends finally found out that the boyfriend thing had been a joke._

"_Indeed, I am!" was Mio's reply. The girl had reacted so badly about the whole ordeal, it was understandable. And because of that she threw in the regrettable promise…_

"_Mio, I'm so sorry! From now on I'm gonna tell you _everything_! And if I ever get a boyfriend, you'll be the first to know!"_

…

_-end of flashback-_

… What was she to do?

Ritsu had been thinking about that for the whole week already. And that was so uncalled for! She had to concentrate on her studies! The tests to enter the University were getting ever closer!

The drummer was stuck between the desire to tell Mio everything, or to just forget about it already… Mio would never know she had broken the promise, anyway. But it felt like it would be so freeing, so comforting to actually keep the promise and never have to hide anything from her beloved friend…

But could she tell Mio that she would never really get a _boy_friend? ...

* * *

_**(Mio's PoV)**_

Why? Oh, why? Why the hell couldn't she control her reactions better? Did she really think Ritsu would spend her whole life single, and focused on their friendship? Most importantly, did she really have the _right_ to be mad at her friend for having secrets?

Mio could be so insecure sometimes… And Ritsu's pranks didn't help at all! If her friend took things more seriously, none of that would have happened!

Or would it?

Well, the bassist could have been more discreet about it all, thus not rousing her friend's teasing nature, so she was partially to blame too… But just imagining her friend keeping this kind of secret from her… She had felt so insignificant!

… Mio knew it had all been a joke, and that Ritsu would tell her this kind of thing, even before she promised it… But it had felt so wrong, the whole situation… It had ticked the black-haired girl off…

And now she felt guilty for letting her friend make such a burdensome promise… And it was even worse, because it made her a hypocrite.

_-flashback-_

_It was a week since Mio and Ritsu took the entrance exams to attend Sakuragaoka High School._

_The bassist__ was freaking out._

_Not so much with worry that she might not pass, because she had been fairly confident during the tests._

_What was eating at the lefty girl's insides was the fear that they could be separated if the drummer didn't get good enough results. Ritsu hadn't studied properly, begging for Mio's help in the last week left to get prepared. But that was just the beginning of Mio's worries… Her confusion was in why she was so scared of that separation._

_Mio blamed it on teenage hormones and the fact that Ritsu was the person she was closest with. But nearing the end of their last year of Junior High she had been having mixed feelings towards the brunette._

_All the tension must have made her confused...  
_

_A couple weeks later, when the results finally came out, she was overwhelmed with joy and relief, seeing their names on the list of accepted students._

_Since then, she used all the arguments she could come up with to convince herself that what she had felt for her friend was created by the fear of being distanced from each other, successfully suppressing the unwanted feelings. Or not…_

_-__end of flashback-_

She had tried to suppress those feelings for a long time now, and now they came back to haunt her at the worst possible time. And she _had_ to keep them a secret… From everyone.

For how much longer could she do that?

* * *

R&R? ^^

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A****.N.:**Disclaimer is on Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 will be Ritsu centric.

And thanks for the reviews, that was quick (O_O'). I honestly wasn't expecting that! Hontou ni arigatou!

Also, the rating of this fic will change. So, for those of you who don't like M rated stuff, I have warned you: **lemon yuri** is on the way! It'll be a few chapters before that, though, and I'll also put a warning on the chapters with the M content.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Finally, it's over," mumbled an exhausted Ritsu, letting herself fall onto her bed, and landing face first on the pillows. _Or maybe, it's just starting…_ she smiled at the thought, while adjusting her position so she'd be able to breathe properly.

That day had been one of the worst in her life, honestly! Combined with the weeks leading to the present day, she had never felt so much stress, even when facing a crowd during the performances on Festivals… What a difficult test!

But all the effort would pay off! …Wouldn't it?

…Well, she had felt pretty confident during the whole exam, thanks to her friends, who helped her (and Yui) during the long cramming sessions they held at her place or Yui's, alternatively. She was particularly thankful to Mio, for keeping her in line and helping so much.

_Mio…_ The brunette closed her eyes in thought.

Although Ritsu had managed to keep her mind focused mostly on studying during the past couple months, whenever she got time to be distracted her thoughts would wander back to the "boyfriend incident" that had happened before Christmas. And, of course, whenever that happened, she would think about the promise she had made to her bassist friend. A promise which was already broken when made…

Still, she kept wondering if she should tell her friend…

_Well, now I have the time to think about that, don't I?_ the drummer thought bitterly, while turning to face the ceiling and putting an arm in front of her eyes. She had to make a decision on how to handle this problem she was facing.

In a few weeks the exam results would come out, and until then she would be looking for a part time job with Mio, because they have decided to rent and share a small apartment close to the University. Their parents said they'd help _if_ they were accepted at the Uni, but they didn't say how, so the girls decided to look for jobs anyway.

Mugi said she would earn her own apartment if she was accepted, and Yui hadn't even said anything on the matter yet. That girl could be _too_ airheaded sometimes…

_Will I be able to live under the same roof as Mio, keeping this kind of secret from her?_ Ritsu wondered as she got up from her bed and went to her drawers, to retrieve some fresh clothes so she could take a warm and relaxing bath.

_Even now it's hard to keep it… It's bound to get worse.__ Actually, it _has_ been getting worse, the urge to tell. …And why am I so afraid of revealing that? It's Mio, damnit! My best friend of almost ten years! _She stopped to take a look at the mirror before heading to the bathroom, while wondering why was it that she decided to keep it a secret from everyone for starters. She couldn't really remember. Was it an automatic reaction, generated by the fear of having found out such feelings? It made sense.

(…)

A few minutes later and Ritsu was contentedly settled in the bathtub's hot water, going through some memories in her head.

It had been at the start of first year at Sakuragaoka when she started to notice the difference in her feelings. _Mio had been so clingy before we were accepted at the school,_ the drummer cracked a smile at that particular thought.

She knew that attitude had been provoked in her friend by her fear of not being able to attend the same school and see each other daily. _It's so rare for us to be separated more than a couple days… It's always been like that, _she sighed to herself, sinking lower in the tub, until the water reached her chin.

Ritsu remembered she had felt a bit off in the atmosphere of the all-girls school. And the fact that Mio had turned back to normal as soon as the classes started had also made something click in her mind. She had enjoyed the unusual closeness with her friend. _I enjoyed it more than a friend should have… _she mused, while getting out of the tub and retrieving her towel.

It was back then that it dawned on the drummer that she had never had any crushes on the boys she had met at the previous school, or at any other occasion._ Well, not on girls either._

_S_he had thought the whole thing through, to the point she hadn't been able deny it to herself any longer.

Ritsu had fallen for Mio. And it had been so natural that she didn't even notice it until the other girl slightly changed her behavior. Her best friend had been her first and only love so far. The girls-only ambient only served to open the brunette's eyes to that different kind of attraction.

She hadn't been foolish enough to think she could just overlook or forget that kind of feeling. Not once had she tried to fool herself into thinking that this was just a silly crush, or hormones' fault, or any other meaningless reason. Ritsu knew very well what her feelings were, once she started to sort through all her emotions, and she knew what they _meant_.

So why had she decided to hide them for starters?

It was Mio, after all. Her best friend. Surely she wouldn't react too badly, right?

That was _exactly_ it. She couldn't be sure of that.

They never got even close to discussing this kind of subject. It wasn't on purpose, it just didn't come up…

Okay, now she was lying. Since her discovery, the drummer started to avoid the subject altogether. It wasn't a difficult task, since it still never came up. Maybe only that one time when Mio had thought Mugi had a thing for Sawa-chan. But of course it was soon forgotten.

That was it, then, wasn't it? _I've been a real coward for all this time. I should have tried to find out how Mio thinks about all that. She's so shy and sensitive… maybe there's even hope after all…_ the brunette concluded, as she finished drying herself and putting on her clothes and headed back to her bedroom, to have some well deserved sleep after the tiring day.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves and start imagining things!" she declared to her mirror, tying up her overgrown bangs.

So that _was_ it! _I'll find out Mio's thoughts on this matter!_ The drummer struck a confident pose before turning off the lights and lunging for her bed.

She dreamed of her and Mio talking in a café, near the University. They were holding hands and smiling the whole time.

* * *

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**A.N.:** Disclaimer is on Chapter 1.

Chapter 3 will be Mio centric.

Again, thanks for the reviews ^w^ It's very motivating.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Déjà vu, huh?" mumbled Mio, looking out her bedroom window and staring at nothing in particular. There were no people on the street, due to the late night hour, and everything was too quiet for her tastes. The night's calmness was making her restless. She gave a long sigh as she glanced a last time at the starry sky and closed her flowery curtain to block the brightness of the full moon's light.

She checked the time on her computer — the only source of light now. 12:34 AM. She shivered a little at the numbers' order, and turned off her computer. She sat on one of the cushions at the small table in the middle of her bedroom and let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

The bassist was nervous.

Very, very nervous.

_So, that's it, isn't it? _She heaved a shaky breath. Tomorrow she was going to meet up with her friends from the Light Music Club to check out the results of the University entrance exam. She felt just like three years ago, before entering Sakuragaoka All-Girls High School. There was a gripping fear, hovering like a dark cloud above her head and weighing on her shoulders.

And, to complete the feeling of déjà vu, there were those feelings towards Ritsu again. Stronger and more persistent than ever. Harder to hide. She had been feeling some urges that would always make her blush when thinking about them. Gosh, she _was_ blushing again…

But this time she wouldn't make any excuses about the feelings. She got tired of lying to herself. She felt so stupid when she finally admitted to herself that she had been in denial all this time.

All the times she had looked at her drummer friend and felt her heart go wild. The many times she wanted to just hold her friend close and forget about everything else. The other times she felt like strangling the brunette for her pranks… Well, that one she managed to accomplish every time…

Of course, she hadn't been able to open her eyes without a little push in the right direction… Well, a _shove_, actually.

It had been in the most unexpected way that she started to look at things differently and face her emotions.

It had been because of her mommy.

Uh… Mother.

Back then, she never knew her mom paid so much attention to how she was feeling.

_-flashback__-_

_Tomorrow would be the School Festival, and Mio was freaking out. Again._

_Her class had chosen the bassist and Ritsu to perform in the play, Romeo and Juliet. Or "Romio and Jurietsu", according to Yui._

_They had practiced a lot together. But the lefty girl was still very nervous. It wasn't even because of the audience they would have to face. It was because of her "co-star"._

_Mio hated when those feelings came back to haunt her. Their timing was awful._

_And so she sat fidgeting in her bed, trying to empty her mind._

Did Mugi really have to make the script _so_ romantic? _she thought bitterly. "Well… It _is_ Romeo and Juliet, after all…" She sighed resignedly. A knock on her door startled her out of her musings._

"_May I enter, dear?" her mom said, cracking the door open._

"_Sure, Mom!" She smiled embarrassedly, blushing a little._

"_Is everything okay, darling? Are you ready for tomorrow?"_

"_Well, yeah, it's fine… I'm still a bit nervous, though."_

"_I'm so sorry your father and I won't be able to be there yet again, Mio. I'm sure you'll do great!"_

"_Uhn…"_

"_You don't seem very excited," her mom offered her a gentle smile. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"_

_What could she tell her mom? The truth was out of question… "I don't know how to… huh…"_

"_Is it Ricchan?" The smile now was sympathetic._

_Mio's eyes were like saucers. Why would her mom think that it had to do with Ritsu?_

"_Why?… I mean, what… huh… I…"_

"_Dear, you really don't know how to lie, do you? I can barely believe Ricchan herself hasn't noticed anything."_

_The black-haired girl was rendered completely speechless. By her own mother._

"_I don't know how you're dealing with it right now, but I've noticed it's not the first time you've acted like this. I just want you to know, Mio, that you are my beloved daughter, and nothing will ever change that. And I'll support you whenever you need me. All I want is your happiness."_

"_What…You've known?…" She couldn't find the right words, but she felt her mother had wanted to talk to her about that for a while._

"_Oh, sweetie, I won't lie to you. It wasn't easy at first. But it's been obvious how different your friendship is, for a long time now. And Ricchan has been like a daughter too, since you two became friends. If it's the best for you two, you have my support."_

"_I really don't think that's like that, Mom… Ritsu doesn't… well…" She was fighting tears now. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been about it all. Her mom had accepted her feelings, even before herself._

"_Are you sure? Have you talked to her about it?"_

"_No… I'm… not ready." Tears were slowly spilling now, embarrassing her further._

"_Oh, I understand. Be sure to face your feelings dear. Denying them is not good for you. You'll end up hurting yourself," her mom said, a bit sternly even, while pulling the bassist for a hug._

_She just nodded, hiding her face in the crook of her mom's neck, and letting more tears spill._

_After a while, her mom loosened the embrace. "Now, it's time to go to sleep, you have a lot of work tomorrow."_

"_O-ok," she mumbled, taking a deep breath to calm herself, as her mother stood up to leave._

_And as she was leaving, she added: "Oh, one more thing, Mio. Your father knows too," and closed the door, leaving the girl completely stunned._

…

_-end of flashback-_

_Yeah… That was one of the hugest shocks of my life, _the lefty mused, getting up and heading for her bed.

As she settled between the blankets, she wondered about her reasons for denying everything for so long.

_When_ had she fallen in love with Ritsu, for starters?

She couldn't pinpoint an exact moment. The difference had been in the thought of change. When she began worrying about things changing between them, she started to notice the difference in her feelings.

But she never felt them blossom. It was like they were always there. _It was like I was meant to feel this way, from the beginning. I never had any chance of escaping,_ she smiled ruefully at the thought. She had wasted so much time, so many tears, because of her denial.

Now that she stopped to think about it, she knew there was nothing wrong with feeling that way, and that was even easier with her parents' support.

It wasn't that.

It had never been the thought of being with another girl. _If it had been anyone else, it might have been so much easier… I would have been able to talk to Ritsu about it, and have her support too._

She knew she'd have Ritsu's support. She never thought her friend would alienate her for her choices. That hadn't been the reason for her secrecy either.

Her reason for not telling Ritsu was the fear of change. Again that fear.

She knew Ritsu wouldn't put any distance between them. She was afraid that _she_ might be the one who would put it.

She was afraid of making things awkward between them.

It would all be _her own fault_.

And, above anything else, she thought she was betraying Ritsu with those feelings. She knew it was odd, thinking like that, but it made sense to her.

After all, since they met, Ritsu had been the one person Mio was closest with, even more than her parents. It was Ritsu who introduced her to music. It was Ritsu who she shared her dreams, and fears with. It was because of Ritsu she had such wonderful friends now.

Ritsu was the only one she ever really felt comfortable to have physical contact with. Since they started going to each other's houses and having sleepovers when kids, they bathed together, slept in the same bed, shared clothes…

Therefore, she felt like she was betraying the drummer's trust and the intimacy they shared, by wanting her friend in _another_ way.

It made sense, right?

_Right… I suppose I could make this all much simpler and just tell her everything,_ she sighed again. _I can just tell her what I feel, and that I don't expect anything from her, and that nothing has to change between us…_

Easier thought than done…

_I need to think this through… I'm too stressed now… Tomorrow I'll be able to relax, after we check the results, so there's no po__int in stressing myself further._

She took her cell phone from the bedside table and checked the hour one last time before settling in to sleep. It was 1:02 AM. The bassist smiled, while drifting off.

She dreamed she was together with Ritsu at their own apartment. They were talking cuddled in bed. They had just made love.

* * *

**A.N.:**Geez! Mio's mind is _so_ complicated! (x.X)

R&R? ^^'

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**A.N.: **Disclaimer on Chapter 1.

*O* I'm so excited about all the positive feedback! My mind is reeling with ideas for the fic, and the reviews keep me motivated to go on writing (^w^). Thank you!

I had some doubt regarding the setting of the series… Some people say the girls live somewhere close to Kyoto… Well, I noticed — on the manga and the anime — whenever they travel by train, they seem to pass Mt. Fuji on the way, including when the travel _to_ Kyoto. And Mt Fuji is closer to Tokyo. And Japan Women's University _campi _(the Uni they're all applying for) are in Tokyo and in a nearby province, Kanagawa. So, I deduced they live somewhere in Kanagawa, and that's how the story will follow. Kyoto's just too far, and Tokyo's too big (u.u)…

I'd also like to remember the readers that homosexuality in Japan was never viewed as a sin, something illegal, or anything of the kind. Their opinion on the matter might have changed a little because of Western influence, but I think it's still better accepted than here in Brazil, for example. Thus Mio's mother's reaction.

Anyways…Please enjoy! And R&R^^

* * *

'KIMI WO MITERU TO, ITSUMO HAATO DOKI-DOKI!'

"Geez…"mumbled a half-asleep Ritsu, yanked from her slumber by the loud blasting from her cell phone. "Maybe 'Fuwa-Fuwa Time' is not a good alarm sound, after all…" she wondered as she picked the phone from her nightstand and turned the music off. _I might end up being too traumatized to play it again,_ she cracked a smile, sitting up on the bed and stretching.

She gave a long yawn and looked around in her bedroom. And then something clicked in her mind.

Today the University entrance exam results would be out.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, getting up and rushing through her bedroom, not knowing where to start getting ready.

She had set her alarm clock to 9 AM, and she should be meeting Mio at the train station at 10 o'clock. So, she had less than one hour to take a quick bath, get dressed, have breakfast, brush her teeth and run to the station. Mio would be _so_ pissed if she was late.

The bassist had been so stressed out lately.

Well, all of them were.

They would be meeting the other girls at the Uni's campus to check the results together. Even Azusa would be there, to "congratulate her seniors" according to her.

And so the drummer rushed through her house.

(…)

"Yes, it's all settled, then," the brunette heard her mother talking on the phone, while she was descending the stairs to have some breakfast. "Absolutely. No doubts about it… Right, see you later then. Bye." Her mom hung up.

"Ritsu, are you ready to go?" her mom asked, entering the kitchen right after the girl.

"Huh, almost. I'll just grab something to eat and head to the station," she answered, a bit puzzled, as she sat at the table and started spreading jam on a toast.

"Oh, no, darling. We're taking you there, by car," her father said, lowering the newspaper he was reading.

"What? But I said I'd meet Mio at the station! And, hang on, why do you want to go?" she asked, and at that exact moment, her phone buzzed on her pocket. "Just a sec," the drummer said.

Her parents exchanged a mysterious glance, which she didn't notice.

'_Good morning. My parents decided to go check the results with me, so we won't be meeting at the station. Do you want a ride, though? ~Mio.'_ was the unexpected message.

"I just talked to Tokio-san on the phone, dear. Mio-chan's parents will be accompanying her too," her mother explained.

"So, that's what this is all about…" the drummer smiled, giving her parents a quizzical look. "It's unexpected, though. Why do you suddenly want to go?" she asked, while typing and sending back her reply to the message _'Hey! My parents just had the same idea, so no need for the ride. But, thnx! See ya at the Uni! ~Ritsu.'_

"We just want to see our little daughter entering her next stage in life!" said her father, proudly. "And we'll all go out to have lunch together, to celebrate the results. The Akiyamas will be coming with us, and you guys can call your other friends too." He had a bright smile on.

"You're pretty confident I'll pass, huh?" The brunette sweat dropped.

"Good morning…" her brother said lazily, entering the kitchen.

"Satoshi, dear, will you be coming with us? We're going with your sister to check her results," her mother asked.

"Huh, no, sorry. I promised to meet some friends today," was the weak reply.

Ritsu just shrugged, finishing her breakfast and standing up.

"So are we all ready?" asked her father, excitedly.

_He's pretty excited, huh?_ she thought, sweat dropping again. "I'll just go grab a coat. Be right back."

* * *

Mio thought it was probably better that her parents had decided to take her to the campus. She was absurdly tired from lack of sleep, and at the same time extremely agitated with stress. She blamed it on Ritsu. Ugh, if she hadn't gone to sleep so late, thinking about the drummer… And also, that dream… She was blushing again.

She had woken up much earlier than necessary, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. So, by the time her alarm clock actually sounded for her to wake up, she was ready to leave.

But her parents had suddenly said they wanted to be there with her when she got the results. And as she sent the message explaining the change of plans to Ritsu, her mom told her they had already planed everything with the Tainakas, including a celebratory lunch.

_Celebration, huh?_ She felt too uneasy to think so positively…

And so she sat in the backseat of her parents' car, and stared unseeingly out the window. The journey to the campus was a bit long, so she would use that time trying to relax.

* * *

Tsumugi was up and bouncing since 7 o'clock that morning. She could barely wait to see hers and her friends' results and be sure they were all going to the same University. She was positive that would be the case.

Her father had wanted to go with her, but wouldn't be able to. He told her to go by limo, anyway.

She would have enjoyed going by train, as she didn't like that kind of flashy thing. The blonde liked simplicity and discretion.

But she would comply with her father's wishes. She was in such a great mood, that wouldn't faze her a bit.

And so she took off to the campus, accompanied by the quiet old driver.

* * *

Azusa couldn't decide what feelings were dominating her that morning.

The young guitarist was very excited to see her friends' accomplishments, but at the same time she felt a bit sad, because that meant they would become more distanced from her. At least geographically.

She woke up relatively early, at 8:30 AM, and got ready quickly. She was going to catch the train with Yui-senpai and Ui.

She might as well be sure the other guitarist made it on time, right?

'_Good morning, Yui-senpai. Don't forget we have to be at the station at 10 o'clock. See you later. ~Azusa.' _she finished typing and sent the message.

She decided to set her mood on "excited", because she was also looking forward to telling her friends of an important decision she had made, regarding their band.

"I guess I should go, huh?" she mused, picking up her small purse and heading out.

* * *

Yui was woken by the buzzing of her cell phone. She picked it up slowly and read the message. It was from Azu-nyan. She checked the time. 9:30 AM. Her eyes went wide.

"Onee-chan, aren't you ready yet? We'll be late!" Ui exclaimed right on cue, shoving her sister's door open.

"Oh, Ui! What should I do?" the guitarist cried in despair.

"Just get dressed! I'll get you something to eat on the way!"

"Ui~i! Thank you!" she replied, rushing through her bedroom to find some clothes.

25 minutes later they reached the station, panting from all the running, and met Azu-nyan.

"I thought you were going to be late! Hurry and buy your tickets!" exclaimed a shrill Azusa, as she got tackled by the older girl, and pulled into a tight hug.

"Azu-nyan! I wouldn't be on time if it wasn't for you and Ui. Thank you!"

"Right. Let's go, then!" she answered embarrassedly, chancing a glance at Ui, who just smiled.

* * *

Mio and her parents arrived at the campus at 11 o'clock, and she soon found out that Mugi had been waiting already. The place was beautiful, completely surrounded by trees, which gave the sensation that it was isolated from the city. She excused herself and went to talk to her friend, who was waiting at the main entrance, leaving her parents to find a parking spot on the campus lot.

"Mio-chan! Good Morning! How are you doing?" asked Mugi excitedly, but still with her polite manner, as always.

"Hi, Mugi! I'm fine, but still very nervous. How are you?" she answered, a bit relieved to have her friend's company there.

"I'm feeling great! You look a bit beat, though, Mio-chan. Were you not able to sleep properly?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Hmm, yeah, that was it… I just wish we could check the results and get it all over with…" was the shy answer.

"Oh, you don't want to wait for the others?"

"I do! We _should_ wait for them! I just wish they were here already…"

They stayed silent for a bit, just getting acquainted with the environment.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" the keyboardist asked dreamily, after a moment.

"Huh?" the lefty had been on a kind of trance. "Yeah, it is… I wonder how it'll look when the sakura flowers blossom…"

"Hey, Mio! Mugi!" They searched for the source of the calls.

"Mio-chan! Mugi-chan!" The two turned around, and there they were. Ritsu and Yui, closely followed by Azusa and Ui, running in their direction.

The bassist would never be able to explain how relieved she felt at the sight of her best friend. She was almost tearing up.

She barely gave the drummer time to ask how they were, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mio…What?..." The brunette didn't even know what to do in such a situation. _There she goes again, with the unusual clinginess…_ she thought.

But Mio quickly composed herself and let go of her friend, complaining: "Don't leave us waiting like that! You know how this whole situation makes me!"

"Sorry, sorry!" the drummer apologized, putting up her hands resignedly. She then glanced at her other friends. Yui was smiling like nothing had happened, and had an arm around Azusa's neck. The younger girl was blushing a little at the whole exchange, but also had a smile. Ui was much like her sister, but wasn't holding anyone. And Mugi… Well, the blonde had obviously loved the scene that had unfolded, and had that dreamy expression on her face, yet again.

"Well, let's go see the results, already! No need to wait anymore, if we're all here!" said Mio, taking off in haste, heading to the main building of the campus.

(…)

The six of them stood, staring at the huge boards that held the name of the approved students.

None of them moved for a while.

The first one to act was Yui.

She marched a few steps ahead, breaking the line they had formed, turned to look into each of her friends eyes and bowed deeply, in gratitude.

"Thank you all! I wouldn't have made it without your help!"

That worked to wake the girls from their awed trance.

They all cheered loudly, and hugged each other.

All but Mio.

She had crouched and hugged her knees, and was making a huge effort not to cry too loudly.

They all stopped their celebration to see what had happened. Ritsu crouched down in front of her, put a hand on her shoulder and inquired "What's wrong, Mio? We're all in!"

"I'm-" she sobed. "I'm _so_ happy!" the bassist cried, pulling her friend into another unexpected hug.

The drummer just sighed and smiled, looking up at the others, who were all smiling warmly at them. _A new start, huh?_ thought Ritsu, as she helped her friend up, and beckoned the rest of them for a group hug.

* * *

**A.N:** I haven't forgotten about their parents or Azusa's news for the group. I just thought I'd put it in the next chapter, or this one would have been _huge_!

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**A.N.: **I trust everyone knows where the disclaimer is, by now XD. So I'll stop announcing it.

Once again I must thank you all for the feedback! Arigatou, minna! (^o^)/

And I must apologize for the lateness in releasing this chapter. I'm truly sorry! (u.u) It's been a busy week, with all the studying I have to do, because of University… I hope you understand… I'll try to update weekly from now on.

Now, on with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

As the girls left the Uni's main building to go find Mio's and Ritsu's parents, they talked about their plans to make life easier while studying there.

"We'll have to hurry and find some jobs, before we go looking for apartments," Mio was telling Ritsu.

"We wouldn't have to hurry now if you hadn't said that 'we shouldn't look for jobs now, because I'm too stressed out to start working, and there's no point in moving if we can't be sure we passed the exam, anyway'," replied the drummer, modulating her voice to sound like a stupid version of her friend's, making Mio blush and pout.

"Well, yeah! I was too nervous to think about anything else, and don't try and lie to me, because I know you were too. You looked pretty relieved about not having to start working yet…" the bassist stated in her own defense.

"Yeah, right… How about you, Yui? Have you decided yet what you're gonna do about the distance?" the brunette asked, trying to change the subject, and irritating Mio in the process.

"Ah, yeah! I won't be moving!" the guitarist answered with a smile. "Ui wants to come study here too, so I'll wait 'till next year to come live closer to the Uni," she explained, as if that was the best decision and there was nothing else to think about.

"Onee-chan, I told you that's not necessary! It'll be difficult for you, having to wake up so early every day to catch the train. And the journey here takes more than an hour. It'll be really troublesome for you…" her sister insisted miserably.

"No, Ui! It's decided! I can deal with that for a year, until you graduate. And then we can find some place together, when you enter the Uni too," Yui said, matter-of-factly, closing the discussion. Her sister looked defeated, and the other girls were sweat dropping.

"What about you, Mugi-senpai? Your parents were giving you an apartment, in case you passed the exam, right?" asked Azusa, to change the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, that's right! They already gave it to me, actually. It's located right beside the train station, so I'll be able to come here on foot. It's a bit too big for my tastes, because I'll be living by myself, but there's a nice room we'll be able to use as a studio!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Oh, yes! You just reminded me! I have something to say about the band," said the younger guitarist. "I'll be leaving the Light Music Club."

They all halted, and looked wide-eyed at the girl.

"What? It makes sense! So I don't have to be in two bands at the same time!" she tried explaining.

They all started talking at the same time.

"What? You're leaving us? I can't believe it, Azusa!" was Ritsu's reaction.

"I didn't even know you had another band! Why didn't you tell us?" inquired Mio.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Azusa-chan? We can plan a schedule to make things easier for you!" reasoned Mugi.

"Azu-nyan! No~o! Stay with us!" pleaded Yui, desperately.

"Azusa-chan, have you thought this through?" asked Ui, quietly.

They had surrounded Azusa, demanding answers.

"What are you on about, guys? I never said I was leaving the band! Pay attention to what people say!" she exclaimed.

They went silent. Their expressions showed varying levels of confusion.

"Explain, please," Mio demanded, after taking a deep breath.

"You guys actually thought I would leave the band?" the younger girl was very surprised. "You forgot you are leaving the school, and are no longer from the Light Music Club? I meant I'm leaving the _club_, so I can dedicate myself to _our_ band! Geez…"

The others had a look on their faces that said "_Ahhh~! Makes sense!"_

"Oh! As expected from our dedicated guitarist!" their drummer said, in an impressed manner.

The other girls just sighed in relief, while Yui lunged for Azusa's neck and attached herself there.

"Don't scare me like that, Azu-nyan!"

"Yui-senpai, you were the one who misunderstood it," the girl sweat dropped.

"Still, Azusa-chan. Wasn't Jun-chan thinking about joining the club to keep you company? What about that?" asked Ui.

"Well, yes… But I don't know if she really meant it. And even if she did join, the club would still be short by two members."

"Well… I also thought I might join…" explained the other girl, timidly.

That left Azusa at a loss for words.

"I think you shouldn't leave the club, unless you can't get any other members in time," said their bassist, putting a hand on the younger girl's available shoulder, as the other one had Yui hanging on to it.

"Mio-senpai…"

"She's right, Azusa. Most of us will be living reasonably far from you, and we'll be busy with our own studies. So, I bet the time available for band practice will be really scarce," reasoned their band leader.

"You won't have to wait for us to have time to practice, if you occupy your own time with the club's activities, Azusa-chan. There's no need to try so hard, when the rest of us won't be able to keep up with you," explained the blonde keyboardist.

"See, Azu-nyan? You and Ui can make another band too! It'll be fun!" bounced the lead guitarist, still holding onto the other girl.

The young guitarist smiled at Ui and nodded. "I suppose you guys are right. And it'll be fun too. Thanks."

They resumed walking in silence. Yui still refusing to let go of Azusa, due to the shock she suffered, and was now holding tightly to the girl's arm.

"Should we call our parents? Where were yours waiting, Ritsu?" asked Mio to her friend, as they got closer to the main entrance and didn't spot the adults.

"We met your parents at the parking lot when we arrived. They all stayed behind to chat. They're probably still there, so we should head to the lot," was the brunette's untroubled answer. She had her hands clasped behind her neck in a relaxed manner.

"Shouldn't you have said that before?" exclaimed the lefty girl impatiently.

"Why? Shouldn't you know where your own parents were?" responded the other girl, with raised eyebrows.

The bassist just glared at her friend, thoroughly annoyed.

"Guys, about that lunch you mentioned… What should I do about the car I came in? You already know where we will be going? That way I can just tell the driver to take me there, or follow your parents' cars…" asked Mugi, trying to prevent a more serious discussion.

"Hmm, why don't you come with us? We can split the group to ride in my parents' car and Ritsu's parents' car, as they already told us to invite all of you guys. I can ask my father to drop you off at your house when we get back home," answered Mio, while they approached the parking lot.

"Are you sure that isn't a problem? I can ask the driver to get back home, but only if that isn't a bother to your parents," worried the blonde.

"Mugi-senpai is right. We don't want to make your parents go out of their way on such short notice," agreed Azusa.

"It won't be a problem. They already said it's fine. They told us to invite you, remember?" said Ritsu, dismissing her friends' worries. "There they are!" she pointed.

Their parents were sitting on a bench, close to where the cars were parked, under the shade of some trees. They stood up at the sight of the girls.

Ritsu picked up her pace towards them and made the 'victory sign', making her father smile widely and swell with pride. Her mother hugged her tightly when she got close enough for that, embarrassing her to no end, and getting many complaints from the flustered drummer.

Mio got much the same reaction from her father, and her mother was dabbing at some tears. The girl wore a brilliant smile and blushed faintly at them.

The adults congratulated all of the girls, after everybody was properly introduced, and invited them all to the 'celebratory lunch' once more.

They were then divided between the two cars, after Tsumugi called her driver and explained their plans.

Mugi and Azusa went with Mio, in the bassist's parents' car, while Yui and Ui went with Ritsu and her parents.

They went to a fancy sushi restaurant, in the center of the city that held the University campus.

The adults ordered huge sushi-boats ornately decorated with all kinds of the little fish rolls.

Everybody enjoyed a very animated meal, talking about the girls' plans concerning their lives as students, the band, the distance they would have to get used to and the new responsibilities they would have to face while living by themselves.

Mio thought her parents seemed too curious about hers and Ritsu's plans, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Soon it was time to face the hour-long journey in the cars and go back to their city. They divided the groups in the same way as before. Ritsu's parents took Yui and her sister to their house, and Mio's parents took Azusa and Tsumugi to their respective places.

Ritsu was very satisfied with how her day had gone, and was ready to expend the rest of the day doing nothing, when her father took the wrong turn as they were driving back home.

"Dad, where are we going?" she asked puzzled.

Her mother chuckled at her. "I thought you could tell. Isn't this street as familiar to you as our own?"

She looked out the car's window, trying to identify the surrounding area. It suddenly hit her. "We're going to Mio's? Why?" Now the drummer was really confused.

"We and Mio-chan's parents have some news for you girls," said her father, in a mysterious tone.

"That sure is unexpected…" the girl couldn't imagine what their parents had in mind.

They parked in front of the Akiyama residence and waited for their hosts, who arrived a few minutes later and parked in their own garage.

Ritsu got out of the car and entered the gates to her best friend's house without waiting for her parents.

While her own parents opened the door, Mio stayed behind to share a very confused look with her friend, just as the brunette's parents caught up to them.

Mrs. Akiyama told them to enter and feel at home.

Ritsu and her parents sat at the large couch in the tastefully decorated living room, while Mio's dad sat at an armchair. Mio and her mother stood at the room's entrance.

"I'll go prepare some tea, or do you want anything else, Noriko-san, Tetsuo-san, Ricchan?" asked the bassist's mother.

"Tea will be great, Tokio-san, thank you," answered Ritsu's father for all of them.

"Do you want any help, Tokio-san?" asked the shorter girl's mother.

"Sure! Would you accompany me to the kitchen?"

Mio kept standing as the two women retreated to the kitchen.

"Sit down, Mio," her father chuckled at his daughter's confused expression.

She exchanged a glance with her friend, and sat beside her on the couch. The brunette's father smiled at the taller girl.

Ritsu pulled Mio closer, when their fathers started chatting about random matters.

"This is freaky! Do you have any idea what they want with us?" whispered the drummer nervously.

"I have no idea, honestly…" answered the shy girl, quietly. "They seemed pretty curious about our plans on finding jobs and moving, though… Did you notice?"

"Huh, I didn't… They asked the others too, so …" The brunette seemed clueless about that. Mio just shot her an exasperated look.

A little while later and their mothers were back from the kitchen, with the tea and some appetizers.

The two girls sat straighter on the couch and waited in silence, as the adults served themselves.

"So, you girls were accepted at the University, as we'd been hoping. We are very proud of you," Mr. Akiyama started the conversation.

The other adults just repeated their congratulations. The girls just smiled and nodded quietly.

"You two have expressed the desire of moving closer to the campus, and made plans on that matter. So, after talking to Ricchan's parents, we decided to help with that, as a gift for your achievement," the bassist's father explained, looking at his daughter.

The girls exchanged yet another puzzled look. "Help how?" asked Mio.

"We don't want you girls to have to worry about any other matters, while you're busy getting used to the life at University," Ritsu's mother was the one to answer.

"So, we all decided to split the expenses, such as rent and other bills, between ourselves, until you get used to the new life and find decent jobs," said the brunette's father.

The bassist seemed quite embarrassed, and the drummer's eyes were sparkling, but both had very surprised expressions.

"It's already decided, and the apartment's ready. You'll just have to move your personal belongings and whatever else you need. We trust you two are mature enough to take care of yourselves and deal with this new responsibility," completed Mio's mother.

"It wasn't necessary-" started the lefty girl, but her friend interrupted her.

"Thank you so much! We won't let you down, and we'll do our best to keep earning your trust!"

Mio looked perplexedly at the shorter girl, but soon melted into a shy smile, seeing the excitement on her friend's face.

"We're glad you've accepted the gift," said the bassist's father, with a knowing smile, to his daughter.

They wouldn't have to hurry to find low-wage jobs. They would be able to take things at an easy pace to get used to their new life. Things wouldn't have to be difficult.

"Thank you so much, Dad, Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka!" exclaimed Mio, deeply moved.

It had been an awesome day. Everything was working in the girls' favor.

And there were no problems coming their way. Were there?

They would soon find out.

* * *

Once again, sorry about the lateness in uploading…

R&R?

.

**Edited by:**_ Shima Harawa._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**A.N.:** I was amused by the latest reviews XD~~ I failed to notice how Mio's and Ritsu's parents' gift to them might seem like an "incentive" for the two of them to get together XD~~ I just figured, as the girls had already decided to share an apartment, their parents would give a hand…

Anyways, thanks once again for the feedback! (^w^)

I think things will get more exciting from now on… XD

Also, I wasn't sure if I should change the rating of the fic yet, because this chapter contains _very light_ reference to sex, but due to the uncertainty, I changed it XP

So, don't expect any "action" from this chapter just because the rating changed…

Enjoy!

* * *

Ritsu was perplexed with herself.

She had been having some _very_ different dreams. About sex with her best friend.

Of course she was used to dreaming and imagining Mio and herself in such "intimate" situations. The drummer wasn't as innocent as to be in love with someone for years and not think about sex. That part had come very naturally, quite some time ago, adding to the brunette's dismay of founding out she was in love with her best _female_ friend.

So, the _sex_ part of the dreams wasn't the news. How it _happened _in them was.

Before, whenever she dreamed or dared imagine the bassist and herself in that kind of situation, she always pictured herself as the one who would take the lead and make the first move. Or all the moves... She couldn't help but picture Mio acting very shyly, for obvious reasons.

But lately, and she couldn't fathom _why_, things were changing in her subconscious.

Her latest dreams depicted a very _aggressive_ Mio, who pinned the drummer to the wall and kissed her senseless, or tore their clothes off in the haste of shameless passion, or whispered very bold words to the brunette, and took complete control in their love-making.

Her bafflement was also in finding out that imagining the taller girl like that actually aroused her more than any other fantasy or dream she'd ever had.

The previous night she had woken up unbelievably wet "down there", due to a very heated dream, with the "out of character" Mio. To alleviate the burning desire, she began touching herself. Her release had come so quickly and intensely that she was still awed about managing to keep from waking the whole house.

Therefore, she was now wondering how to deal with all that, once she and Mio moved to their new apartment. She wouldn't be able to keep things from her friend for long.

While pondering about what course of action to follow, Ritsu folded most of her clothes to fit in a huge trunk, which would be taken by her father to the apartment in a few days.

She was almost finished, so she decided to leave the rest for later.

The agitated drummer would meet Mio at the train station in a couple hours, as they had arranged to go check their new place out. Their parents had given them two sets of keys and the address. The apartment was located a few blocks away from the University, and they would be able to go on foot to the campus.

The brunette picked her favorite white polo shirt, a pair of faded flare-cut jeans, and underwear from the clothes she hadn't packed yet, and headed to the bathroom for a quick bath.

"It's time I did something about this…" Ritsu sighed resignedly, closing her bedroom door.

(…)

As Noriko Tainaka ascended the stairs to her daughter's bedroom, she felt anxious about the conversation she was about to have with Ritsu.

During the few times she had met with the Akiyamas on the past weeks, to settle everything about their daughters' apartment, Tokio-san had hinted countless times on a subject the drummer's mother didn't feel ready to acknowledge at all.

The bassist's mother had stated many times how their daughters' friendship was different, how Noriko should pay attention to Ritsu's behavior, how she should talk to the girl about those things. Tokio-san had been very subtle about it all, but her message was delivered.

And now the brunette's mother felt obliged to clear these doubts. After talking to her husband, they decided that a direct approach would be best. They didn't like the possibilities one bit, but they wouldn't keep from supporting their daughter. They had to make sure she knew what was best for herself, though.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she knocked on her daughter's door. "Ritsu, I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

"Sure! Door's open!" was the muffled reply, from inside the room.

She entered and noticed the difference in the girl's room. Most of her belongings were inside boxes pilled near the bookcase, which was previously packed with mangas and other books. She felt a little lump in her throat.

"What is it, Mom?" the girl asked, putting on her yellow headband, and placing her cell phone near her purse, atop the small table in the middle of her bedroom.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, there's still an hour before I have to go. Why?"

"Let's sit. There's something I need to ask you."

Ritsu felt a bit nervous as they sat on her bed. Her mom sounded really serious.

"Why did you and Mio-chan decide to move in together?" her mother asked soberly.

The drummer was taken by surprise. "What? I dunno… It was actually pretty automatic to reach that decision once we decided to try for the same University, I guess… Why?" She was puzzled.

"That's my doubt exactly, Ritsu. You and Mio-chan always choose the same path. When will each of you start thinking individually?" her mother sounded a bit upset.

"_What_? What's with that? We're best friends! It's not like we're influencing each other negatively!" The drummer was staring incredulously at her mom.

"I sure hope not! I just need to know the truth, Ritsu! What's going on between you and Mio-chan that the two of you can't even stand the thought of being apart from each other?" Her mom had her jaw set, and looked very aggravated.

The brunette could only gape, with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Did her mother actually mean what the drummer was thinking? How had she even reached such a conclusion? Did the girl ever let it show? "Wha-" she gulped. "What? What do you mean, Mom?"

Noriko felt a bit desperate in the present situation. "The truth, Ritsu! Just tell me the truth, please! I don't like it one bit! It was not what I dreamed for you! For my baby _girl_!" she exclaimed, while her daughter stared very nervously at her. She took a deep breath. "But it's your life… And I can't interfere with that… I won't be against you and Mio-chan… I don't want you to distance yourself from your family because of that. I don't want you to have to lie. You're moving now, and I'm so scared of that driving us apart…" The brunette's mom closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

That was quite the outburst. Very unexpected. Ritsu hadn't been ready for that yet. Hell, she wasn't even ready to tell Mio yet, much less her family.

She gulped down a huge lump that had formed in her throat, and took a deep, steadying breath. "It's not like that, Mom…" she mumbled.

Her mother looked back at her with an unconvinced expression.

"I don't think Mio's like that," she looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap.

"So, you don't think _Mio-chan_'s like that… What about _you_?"

"I wasn't ready for this, mom… I wasn't ready… I'm sorry…" she looked back at her mother's eyes, and said firmly "I love Mio, Mom. I want to be with her…I _am_ like that. I'm–" she couldn't finish. She looked back down and tried not to cry. She hated crying.

Her mom sighed, seemingly in defeat, and held the drummer, who was trying to steady her breathing.

"You're my daughter. And I love you. And even if Mio-chan doesn't feel the same for you, you'll find someone who does, someday. You'll do great at University, and at your new life. And this is still your home, never forget that! Whenever you need, your family will be here for you," her mom said all this very quietly, rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Mom," the girl mumbled again, straightening up and wiping a few stubborn tears off her face.

The drummer felt relieved. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Now, you have an appointment with your friend, don't leave her waiting!" her mother offered her a weak smile.

"Right… I'm going, then." She stood up, and picked the purse and the cell phone from the center table.

She turned back to her mom while she was crossing the door, sighed and returned the smile. "Thank you, Mom, really. Bye!"

"Goodbye, dear."

After hearing Ritsu's footsteps down the stairs, and the front door closing, Noriko broke down in sobs, hiding her face in her hands.

So, Tokio-san had been right, after all. Her daughter was a lesbian.

She and her husband would support the girl. She knew it would only drive Ritsu away if they didn't accept it, and she wanted to be able to participate in the girl's life.

She wiped her tears and stood up, looking around the messy bedroom. Then, something dawned on her.

If Tokio-san had suspected there was something different about their daughters' friendship, it meant she knew Mio-chan was like that too, right? How else would she have reached that conclusion?

The drummer's mother actually felt relieved.

Mio was a brilliant girl, who had always been a wonderful friend to Ritsu. They had always taken care of each other, and it was clear that wouldn't change.

If her daughter had "chosen" that path, there was no one better for her than Mio-chan.

She now hoped things would turn out right between the two girls.

* * *

**A.N.: **That was awkward… (x.X') R&R?

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**A.N.:** Thanks for the reviews, people! If I'm getting better, it's thanks to the feedback (^.^)

My original idea was going to result in a much shorter and simpler fic… But it ended up growing a lot (O_O') and now there's so much I want to write, and not enough free time (*-*)… So many ideas (ºoº')… So, I ask for a little patience from the readers XD~~ There's still some deep thinking from the characters before the "action"…

Enjoy!

* * *

As it was expected from her, Mio Akiyama was early.

She was supposed to be meeting her best friend, Ritsu Tainaka, in half an hour, at the train station near their houses.

She had been sitting on one of the benches in front of the station for a while now. She actually didn't mind waiting, as she could just listen to her favorite songs on the music player she always carried with her, and observe her surroundings peacefully.

She enjoyed the cold air of early March, on that cloudless Monday.

"Pure Pure Heart" began playing, from her shuffled playlist. It gave the bassist a nostalgic feeling as she started humming to the lyrics.

It had been a few months since the band last played together, because everybody had been so busy with studies, and they could barely wait for their next practice, now that all of them had some free time before classes started again.

So, the black-haired girl waited animatedly for her friend to arrive, to tell her of the latest talk with the band's keyboardist, in which they scheduled their next band meeting.

(…)

Surprising as it was, Ritsu Tainaka was early.

That was thanks to the awkward conversation with her mother just moments before. She had left the house in a hurry, as soon as she was dismissed.

And so she spotted her best friend — and object of affection — Mio Akiyama, sitting by herself on a bench near the station, half an hour earlier than their appointed time.

As she got closer to the girl, the drummer could recognize the tune hummed by her friend.

She waited for the right moment on the song, as she sat beside the bassist and sang: "Don't stop the music!"

Mio turned to her friend with a smile, as she took off her earphones and said "I was actually on the next verse."

"Oh, so it's 'can't stop my heartbeat'." The brunette returned the smile.

"You're early," noted the bassist, with her eyebrows raised in a surprised expression.

"You're earlier… And that's why you're always pissed at me when I'm late, even if it's only by a few minutes," answered the shorter girl, with her lips pursed in mock disapproval.

"Oh, so you're chiding me for always being early?" The tall girl feigned indignation.

"Yes, it's a bad habit." The drummer nodded, gravely.

Mio just rolled her eyes at her friend, and stood up. "Let's go, then?"

"Are we in a hurry?"

"What's the point in waiting? We might as well get going."

"Yeah, yeah. The trip is pretty long, anyways." Ritsu sighed, getting up and following her friend.

They bought their tickets and waited for the next train, which would leave in a few minutes. They waited in silence, at the platform.

Ritsu became unusually quiet, turning her thoughts back to the weird conversation with her mom. She was still curious as to how her mother had become suspicious of her "preferences". Was it okay for the drummer to ask? She didn't think so. It would be too awkward.

What bothered her the most was the uneasy feeling of realizing that if her mother had found out, how hadn't Mio? Her friend knew her like no one else, and would have been able to see through her, right?

If that was the case, the bassist would have said something, surely? She hoped so. She frowned at the troubling thoughts.

Mio just stood observing her quiet friend. That was always something to worry about, as the girl was never the silent type.

She decided to say something when she saw her friend's blank expression change to a frown, but the arrival of the train cut her short.

Ritsu looked up at the bassist, her musings interrupted, and beckoned the other girl to board the train.

They chose their seats at the end of the car, the brunette sitting nearer the aisle. She knew the taller girl preferred the window seat. The drummer stretched her arms above her head and sank comfortably in her seat.

Mio took her seat and turned to her friend. "What's bothering you?" she asked directly.

"Wha~?" The brunette turned a puzzled expression at the bassist, who just returned a pointed look.

"Oh, well…" Her friend already knew there was something up, what was the point in denying? She just didn't know what to say.

She settled with a half truth. "I had a little emotional exchange with my mom…"

"_You_ turning emotional? What happened?" The bassist seemed amused.

"Actually, my mom turned emotional on me." She shot a distasteful glare at the other girl. "She said she was afraid that I would become distanced from the family, after I moved, and stuff…"

"Oh, I see…" Mio offered her a sympathetic smile. "My mom was onto something similar. She said that just because I was moving, it didn't mean my home wasn't there anymore, and that now I'll have two homes." Her smile now showed her gratitude towards her mother.

"I bet it wasn't awkward with your mom, though." Ritsu envied a bit the bassist's relationship with her mother. Mio's parents were much closer and more loving towards their daughter than her own. She never complained or minded it too much, but in a situation like the one she was in, it would have been better to be closer to her parents and be able to ask for their advice.

The bassist shot her friend a puzzled look, but the other girl shook her head dismissively, with a smile. She let it go.

They remained in silence for a while, as the train left the station and sped up.

_I'm definitely not ready to confess yet. But I could find out how she might react. I don't even know how she feels about… homosexuality._ The drummer still found it a bit unsettling to think in these terms.

She broke the silence first. "Mio?"

"Hmm?" Her friend looked readily at her, seemingly eager to start conversation.

Ritsu just stared fixedly at her friend's face for a long moment, making the other girl frown in confusion and self-consciousness.

"What?" the bassist insisted, blushing lightly.

"I was just wondering about some stuff…" The brunette decided not to call attention to herself once she brought the long avoided subject up. "What do you think of Yui and Azusa?"

"Yui and Azusa? What do you mean? As guitarists?" Now the black-haired girl was really confused.

The drummer blinked repeatedly. So, her friend never even thought about that? "As a couple," she explained, as if what she meant had been obvious.

The bassist's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows knit together, in deeper puzzlement. "They aren't a couple," she stated.

"You don't know about that! They could be! But I meant hypothetically, what would you think about it?" The brunette looked eager for an answer.

"Well… I don't know… I never thought about it." _I only thought of us together…_ the lefty thought , her face heating up. "I suppose they'd look cute together," she concluded.

"Cute, huh…" At least she wouldn't be scandalized or disgusted. But that didn't alleviate the drummer's uneasiness about coming out to her friend.

"Yeah… But I don't really think they're like that, do you?" The lefty looked quizzically at the other girl, still very confused about her choice of subject.

"No… If they were, and I had to guess who Azusa liked, I think it'd be you." The brunette smiled in a way she knew always annoyed her friend. _If I can see her reaction to having someone else feel like this towards her, I might be able to foresee her reaction to _my_ feelings.__  
_

The statement and the smile didn't annoy the bassist. They shocked her. But the shock quickly turned into disbelief. "You can't be serious… No. I _know_ you're not serious."

"Well, Azusa always had so much admiration for you… Who knows, right?" Ritsu had one of her eyebrows raised. That reaction didn't help her at all.

"_I_ know. It's absurd. Honestly, Ritsu…" Mio just shook her head, with her eyes closed and a discrediting smile. Her friend had the strangest ideas!

_So she thinks it's absurd… Is it because it's Azusa? Does it change anything if it's me? This isn't helping…Argh…_ The drummer tried to come up with something else that would make her confession easier. "What about Mugi? Do you think she might be like that? I mean, she can't see two girls together or she gets that weird look on her face…"

Now the taller girl seemed to be considering that idea more seriously. "Mugi, huh? I honestly can't tell. I thought she had a thing for Sawako-sensei, once… But I really don't know… Would you think it weird if she was?" she asked, thinking that her friend's sudden curiosity on that matter could actually help her in predicting a reaction, if she ever decided to confess.

_She's not bothered at all, with the possibility. I think I'll start hinting on it._ The shorter girl stared wondering at her friend, before answering "I think there's nothing to it. It's Mugi, and it's our friend, regardless of who she likes, right?"

"Yeah…" The bassist nodded, deep in thought. _So, she's been thinking about this stuff, huh? I should start paying more attention._

"Ah! Talking about Mugi, did she call you yesterday?" Ritsu quickly changed the subject, remembering more urgent matters. "She wants to schedule our next practice at her new place."

"Yes, she called me. I thought it'd be a little complicated this weekend, because we, and her, will be settling into our apartments and stuff. So we decided it'd be better if it was on the next weekend. She said she'd call the others and see what they think."

"It's great with me, as I told her already. I miss my drums!" The girl wore a wistful expression. Her drum kit had been stored in the spare room at her house, the cymbals in their bags, and the toms, the snare and the bass in their hard cases.

Mio smiled sympathetically. It was the longest her friend had ever gone without playing. She missed her rushed rhythm too.

She could still play Elizabeth, when she missed it, but playing with her friends was something else.

"Ugh! I'm freaking hungry! We should have eaten something before the trip…" Ritsu complained loudly, dramatically massaging her stomach.

"Didn't you eat anything at your house?"

"Yeah, but it was just a snack. It's past lunchtime! I need real food!"

"We can find a Max when we get there…" Mio didn't actually think junk food was "real food", but her friend would be satisfied with that.

"Oh, yeah! We need to know where Max is, at that place!"

The bassist rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement, and smiled a little.

They settled into silence for a while.

The other girl got bored again quickly, and looked around hoping to find some sort of distraction inside the train. She glanced at the taller girl, who had her arm propped in the window frame and her face in her hand, looking at nowhere in particular. _How can someone look so cute doing nothing?_ The drummer had become quite skilled at disguising it, but Mio's beauty always stunned her. She would catch herself staring at her friend at the most random moments, if she wasn't careful.

She particularly liked the girl's eyes. Their shape and color. The beautiful and deep gray, which would always bare the bassist's emotions. Coupled with a self-conscious blush, that was one of the drummer's favorite sights.

She blinked a couple times, realizing her friend had been staring back perplexedly.

"Is there something on my face?" the lefty asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, you're blushing," provoked Ritsu, trying to take her friend's attention from the fact that she had obviously been staring.

"Well, it's your fault!" the shy girl exclaimed, hiding behind her hands.

"How come?" the brunette laughed, trying to disguise her own discomfort.

_What the hell?_ Mio thought, thoroughly unsettled at the exchange, eyeing her friend quizzically.

"No need to be shy around me, Mio-chuan. We've been through so much together!" the drummer said, quite dramatically, making a suggestive face at her friend.

The bassist narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _It's just one of her jokes…_ she thought, sighing and looking back out the window.

"Mi~o! I'm bored! Put something on for us to listen to," the drummer pled.

"What do you want to listen to?" the lefty asked, retrieving her music player from her purse and offering one of the earphones to her friend.

"Anything, just play shuffled. What have you been listening to, lately?"

"Hmm… Cheesy stuff. I'm not sure you'll enjoy." The bassist averted her eyes. She had been in a romantic mood lately, thinking of the two of them moving in together, and it reflected on her playlist.

"It's fine, just hit play." The brunette smiled. Maybe some cheesy tune could inspire her…

They spent the rest of the train trip enjoying Mio's cheesy playlist, sometimes avoiding looking the other's way, due to the occasional embarrassing lyrics.

Mio fidgeted a little at some verses, which made the drummer curious. Once the bassist seemed in deep concentration, staring at the back of the seats in front of them.

The lefty loved that band and that song, but sometimes she hated it, because the lyrics stirred the bassist's emotional side, and made her even more sensitive. It always made her heartbeat accelerate at a particular verse and the chorus. Ritsu always came to mind at those parts.

'_The reason I could contain my tears was because of the warmth of our interlaced fingers. A future without you, is a future without meaning-'*_

Ritsu suddenly felt bold. Those lyrics stirred something in her.

She feigned sleepiness and leaned into her friend's arm, resting her head on the bassist's shoulder and holding onto her arm. She felt her friend stiffen a little, and was about to retreat and apologize, when the black-haired beauty took the drummer's right hand from its hold in her arm, placed it over her left one and laced their fingers, turning her head down at her shorter friend and smiling shyly.

Ritsu returned the smile openly, but thought_: Holy cow! This is just a friendly exchange, right? Friends do this! We've done it before! Don't think too much of it!_

Mio's mind was on the same track as her friend's, as her eyes turned back to the landscape outside the window, without really seeing it. _Friends do this too… It's not like we've never done this too…_

Their brief moment of tenderness was interrupted as the train began slowing down, arriving at their destination.

Once the train had stopped, the two girls disentangled their arms and stood to disembark, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

They left the station in a comfortable silence, observing the unfamiliar surroundings.

Mio took a piece of paper from her jeans' front pocket, asking almost as if to herself "I don't suppose the apartment is too far from here. The campus isn't far either. Do you think we should ask someone?"

Ritsu stared at her disbelieving. "We are going to eat first! I'm starving!"

The bassist blinked a few times, and then offered her friend an apologetic look. "Yes, of course! Sorry, I'm just looking forward to checking our place out…"

"Me too! But I won't be able to truly appreciate it, if I'm hungry."

The bassist chuckled. "Then go ask someone where's the nearest Max."

"Why me?" the brunette asked indignantly.

"You know I can't talk to strangers…" The lefty shot her a pointed look.

"Can't ask for directions, huh… Are you the man in the relationship?" the drummer mocked, quietly.

"Baka! What are you talking about?" the extremely flustered bassist shouted, hitting her friend in the head.

"Ow! I'll go ask someone, no need for that!" The brunette turned quickly, looking for someone she could ask.

She asked a station employee for directions to the restaurant, as well as their address and the campus. They would be able to reach all the places on foot, it seemed.

They found the restaurant, had an uneventful late lunch, and then headed to their apartment.

(…)

Ritsu fumbled with the keys in excitement, as she tried to unlock the apartment's door. Mio was bouncing.

Their building wasn't very tall, and it was a bit old. But it was well located, just beside a small park. Their parents had said they could view the park from their balcony.

The drummer finally opened the door and stepped inside, with the bassist close behind, clutching the back of her friend's shirt.

Mio closed the door behind them, and joined her friend in removing her shoes.

They stepped up onto a floor of polished wood, and Ritsu found the light switch, illuminating the narrow corridor.

Just ahead was a small kitchen, fully equipped with a cook-top, sided by a sink and a counter. Mio stepped into the kitchen to find the refrigerator and a few cupboards. There was also a microwave, above the counter.

Further into the kitchen there was a door that lead to a covered veranda, where was located a wash-and-dry machine.

"Mio!" Ritsu ran back to her friend. She had turned left in the corridor, to explore the rest of the house. "T-the bathroom!"

"What's wrong?" Her friend looked scared.

"The bathtub… It's covered in _barnacles_!" the brunette said loudly, with a frightening tone.

"Kyaa~!" the lefty screamed, cowering in a corner of the kitchen.

Ritsu doubled up in a fit of laughter. It was just too easy to trick her friend.

"You idiot! Stop that!" the bassist yelled indignantly, and hit her friend for the second time that day.

"Ouch…" The drummer nursed the tender lump in her head.

"Serves you right…" said the lefty sternly, earning a tongue stuck out at her.

They continued their tour through the small apartment.

Just outside the corridor from the entrance there were two doors to the left. The first was the toilet. The second one revealed a very narrow room with a few cupboards and drawers, and a sliding door, which lead to the bathing area and barnacle-free tub.

With the exception of the toilet and the bathroom, that were in tiles, and the kitchen, that was in wood, the rest of the apartment's floor was all in tatami mats.

Outside the bathroom, there was the living room, with a kotatsu in the middle, a little wardrobe near the furthest corner to the left, and a short stand on the right, on which Mio's television would be placed when they brought it. Behind the sparce furniture, there were glass sliding doors leading to the balcony, where two garden chairs and a small round table had been placed.

Just as their parents had said, they could view the many trees of the park from there. It looked wider than they had thought.

They went back in, and headed to the two sets of sliding doors on the opposite side from the bathroom. The bedrooms.

The one closest to the balcony seemed a little bit more spacious, maybe because it had more windows. Both had built-in wardrobes, again with sliding doors. The smaller one also lead to the little covered veranda with the washer.

Both girls were very pleased with their new place. It was modest, but very cozy.

Ritsu was the first to break the silence, voicing a doubt. "Where will my drums fit?"

"In this bedroom, with Eliz- my bass, and our books, mangas and stuff on the wardrobes. We can take off those sliding doors and treat them as shelves," answered the bassist simply.

"So, we'll share the other one?" The drummer raised one eyebrow, and tried not to seem too pleased.

"No. You'll sleep in the living room." Mio laughed.

The brunette pouted. "How mean, Mio-chuan!"

The lefty smiled. "I suppose all our clothes fit in the other wardrobe, right?"

"I think so." Ritsu returned the smile.

They returned to the kitchen, Mio leant on the counter, and Ritsu explored the contents of the cupboards and shelves.

"So, will we eat at Max every day, Mio-chuan? Or at the Uni?" asked the brunette, absentmindedly.

"That would be absurdly expensive! I thought you would cook for us." The bassist had a sheepish look.

"Oh, I'm touched, Mio-chuan! I knew you liked my cooking, but I never imagined you would admit it so openly!" The drummer feigned deep emotion, blinking rapidly and leaning her chin on her clasped hands.

"Oh, shut up… You just cook better than me…" The lefty averted her gaze, and her friend raised her eyebrows. "Okay… I might like your food…"

"So, it's settled then! I'll cook and you'll wash the dishes!" exclaimed the brunette happily.

"What? You know I hate doing the dishes..."

"So you can clean the rest of the house, and I'll cook and do the dishes," stated the drummer thoughtfully, with a finger on her chin. "You can remove the barnacles from the tub with your toothbrush- Ouch! What was that for?" She nursed her newest lump.

"Quit joking!" yelled the annoyed bassist.

"Meanie~e!"

"We should go back home, and finish packing our stuff. My dad will be bringing mine tomorrow. So, after your father brings your stuff, we can finally move."

"You sound really excited, Mio-chuan. What do you plan on doing to me, once we move here?" Ritsu pressed her palms to the sides of her face, and shot her an "innocent" look. It reminded Mio of how she had portrayed Juliet in the play, the previous year.

The bassist blushed fiercely, her left hand pressing into her eyes. But just this once, she felt like going along with the joke, to see how her friend would react. She removed her hand from her eyes and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, saying in a deep tone "Sure you wanna know?"

Ritsu's expression was priceless. Her cheeks were flaming, and her eyes were as wide as they could be. Her throat worked as she gulped.

Mio doubled up in a fit of giggles, as her friend tried to disguise her reaction by narrowing her eyes and saying "Oh my! Mio knows how to play!"

That earned the drummer another blow to the head, as the bassist sobered.

They left for the station after that, to face the trip back home.

Both were thinking about the weird little exchanges they had through the day.

_Does that mean I should be hopeful? _was the insistent thought on both girls' minds during the rest of that day.

* * *

* - _'Namida wo koraerareta riyuu wa, kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei. Kimi ga inai mirai, imi nado nai mirai-'_ Kimi ga Inai Mirai, by Do As Infinity.

**A.N.:** Huge chapter! (O_O)

And the girls are getting bolder…

I hope it was good ^^'

R&R?

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**A.N.:** "M" content ahead. You've been warned.

* * *

_Mio didn't give her friend any chance to talk, as Ritsu left their bedroom clad only in her underwear. She pulled the lean brunette close and quickly unclasped her white cotton brassiere, slipping it from the drummer's shoulders._

"_Mio! What?" was the breathy, weak protest._

"_Shh…" The lefty girl turned them around and pushed the shorter girl down on top of their kotatsu._

_There was a curtain of black silk shielding them from the faint moonlight coming from the balcony, as Mio's hair cascaded around their faces._

_She cradled Ritsu's neck with her right hand, pulling up the girl for a searing hot kiss, as her left hand crept up the brunette's taut stomach, reaching her perky breasts and kneading sensuously._

_Both girls groaned throatily, as their tongues battled in exploration of each other'__s mouths. Mio sucked hard on Ritsu's bottom lip, making the drummer shiver._

_The taller girl__ then left a trail of kisses down her friend's body, pausing to give some attention to the girl's breasts._

_As her hands massaged the soft globes, Mio's tongue stimulated the nipples into hardness, making Ritsu moan loudly and push her friend's face closer to her chest._

_The reaction enticed the bassist further, making her continue the trail of kisses and light bites down the other girl's body._

_She __probed her tongue at the brunette's navel, while her hands travelled around Ritsu's body and inside her panties, groping her buttocks firmly before swiftly removing the garment._

_Mio spread the drummer's legs wide, settling down on her knees in between them. The kotatsu provided the perfect height for the girl to admire her lover's beautiful, slender body._

_The brunette__ gulped and shot her friend an expectant gaze. But Mio's attention was directed at her friend's body. She stared shamelessly._

_Ritsu was glistening wet._

_The __lefty licked her lips, suddenly wanting to know how her beloved tasted, and inched closer. She closed her eyes in wonder when the sweet smell invaded her senses and intoxicated her._

_As the bassist parted the other girl's folds with gentle fingers, the drummer let her head fall back into the kotatsu, producing a loud bang. She whimpered as Mio's soft strokes reached her swollen clit._

_The black-haired girl's face got closer to her destination, and she was about to taste Ritsu's flowing juices._

_*__BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_

The alarm rang loudly, jolting the poor girl from her heated dream.

_Blasted thing!_ the dizzy girl thought, turning the alarm off and sitting up on her bed. She hid her face in her palms and waited for her heartbeat and breathing to slow down. She pressed her legs together, trying to soothe the throbbing between them.

Mio thought those kinds of dreams were the worst.

They showed a side of the bassist she thought she would never be able to reveal to anyone. Her bold and passionate side. It was the side she learned to hide, even from her best friend. She was just too used to suppressing her desires now. Ritsu wouldn't recognize that side of her.

Although, last time she was a little bolder towards the drummer, the outcome had been very favorable. Should she really let her hopes grow?

The girl quickly slipped her left hand through the waistband of her pajamas and panties, and parted her wet folds. She rubbed fast, without any gentleness. She was already very stimulated from the dream, and wouldn't last long.

She pulled her body pillow closer with her free hand and bit hard on it, suppressing a cry as she climaxed. The lefty gasped and shut her eyes as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her.

After a moment she caught her breath and retrieved her hand from inside her underwear.

Mio stared at her glistening fingers. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she liked her own taste. It was one of the reasons she fantasized so much about being able to "go down" on Ritsu. She imagined her friend would taste fantastic.

She blushed fiercely, as her mouth watered and she licked the moisture off her fingers.

She quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a much-needed bath.

(…)

After bathing, dressing, and having breakfast, Mio sat on the edge of her bed, looking around her mostly empty bedroom.

Most of her belongings had been taken by her father to hers and Ritsu's apartment, and the drummer's father had done the same with her stuff the day before.

It was Thursday. The day they would be moving. Finally.

The bassist retrieved the last of what she would be taking — a backpack with personal belongings and Elizabeth — and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her mom, as her father would be giving her a ride.

(…)

Hiroyuki Akiyama had a tranquil look on his face as he drove his car, taking his daughter to her apartment.

Mio's face matched her father's, as she observed the passing scenery and listened to the random tunes playing on the car's radio.

Just a few moments before, they had faced a rather emotional situation, as the girl and her mother said their goodbyes. Tokio had made her daughter promise to visit them at least twice a month, to which the bassist readily agreed.

The last thing Hiroyuki and his wife wanted was to lose the closeness they shared with their daughter. Mio was a blessing to them, such a wonderful girl she was. They felt lucky to have the girl share so much of her life with them so readily. They knew not many families had that kind of relationship.

For that reason, he felt the need to remind his beloved daughter of something.

"Mio, can we talk for a bit?" the man asked, turning off the radio.

"Sure, dad! What's wrong?" The lefty blinked in surprise.

"Nothing's wrong, darling. I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Favor? What is it?" The girl was a bit puzzled.

"Well, I know you already talked with your mother about this, and I'm not sure you'll be comfortable about sharing any details with me… But I wanted to know how things are between you and Ricchan…" explained the bassist's father uncomfortably, blushing lightly.

Contrary to her father, Mio blushed deeply, and stared with wide eyes at the windshield ahead of her, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "W-we're fine..."

"'Fine'? As in, you're together now…?" the man inquired nervously.

"Dad!" the girl whined, shocked at her father's bluntness. God… This was so embarrassing. "N-no! We're just friends…"

"Ah…" He kept his eyes on the road ahead, still a bit nervous. "So, that was what I wanted to ask. Keep us informed, ok? When the two of you get things resolved…"

"'When'? Not 'if'?" The lefty's brows pulled together, in a mix of confusion and desolation. "You're more hopeful than me…"

Hiroyuki shot his daughter a surprised expression, until she reminded him to keep his eyes focused on the road.

They went silent. Mio averted her eyes to the window on her left, and her father sported the same confused expression from before.

"Have you tried talking to your friend, dear?" he questioned, frowning.

"Not really…"

"Didn't you consider that she might feel the same?"

The bassist sighed. "I'm not sure… I used to be certain that it wasn't the case… But I just can't bring myself to talk to her about it. I'm scared of embarrassing myself, and not being able to look her in the face after that…" she explained, in a very strained and low voice.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about loving someone, Mio," her father said in a firm voice. "Now, if you're afraid of rejection, at least keep in mind that you'll have cleared many doubts by letting her know of your feelings, and knowing about hers, even if she doesn't feel the same. Which I really doubt, by the way…" He tried being supportive.

The shy girl flashed a huge smile at her dad, feeling truly comforted. "Actually… It never really bothered me, thinking that she might not feel the same… I just don't want things to change between us…"

"I understand… But don't you think this fear might be holding you back from changing you relationship in the way you want?"

Mio stared at her father, contemplating. He was right, wasn't he?

Hiroyuki had a knowing smile. "Think this through, dear. And don't forget to tell us _when_ things change between you two."

The bassist nodded, still in wonder.

(…)

Ritsu had just finished helping her father with the arduous task of fitting her drum set inside his car, after bidding farewell to her younger brother and their mother.

She now sat waiting in the car, as her dad closed the trunk and joined her to begin the trip towards her new home.

After half an hour of an uneventful and relatively quiet journey — Ritsu kept drumming with her index fingers, on everything she could reach — Tetsuo decided to break the "silence".

He gave a long sigh. "Rits-"

"Sorry! I'll stop!" the girl quickly interrupted her father, ceasing her drumming.

He frowned. "No, it's not that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…" She went silent, with an expectant expression.

"Your mother already talked to you about this…" he started with uncertainty, glancing sideways at his daughter, who groaned and slumped in her seat. "You don't even know what it is about…" He pursed his lips.

"Yeah, I do…" she replied, not very willing to continue the conversation.

"What is it, then?" the man asked with his brows raised.

Seeing that the girl had no intention of answering, he continued.

"It's okay, daughter. Your mom and I talked about this. We want your happiness, and we want you to make the right choices… If you're sure about this, and it's the best for you to evolve in your life, we'll support you."

_There goes the ranting…_ the drummer thought in distaste.

"But you should know that already. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Eh?" Now she was curious.

"You're obviously not pleased about sharing this kind of information with us. But I'd like to ask you to tell us of the happenings in your life… We're not against you and your friend together, you know? And if you ever need to talk about it…" he left the rest of his suggestion hanging, waiting for Ritsu's reaction.

"You want to know? If I get a _girlfriend_, you want to know?" the girl asked, uncertain.

Tetsuo was unfazed by his daughter's bluntness, and turned his head to smile at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "Yes. I would."

"Okay… Thanks, Dad," she said quietly, staring at her lap, with a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"So… Don't you have anything to tell me?" her father sounded nervous.

The brunette sweat dropped. "I'm not dating Mio, Dad…" she murmured.

"Really?" now he sounded very surprised. "Well, I thought… Hmm, haven't you talked to her about it?"

"No…" The drummer eyed her father strangely.

"Why not?"

"This is embarrassing, you know?" she exclaimed, disconcerted.

"Huh…Okay… But you'll tell us, right? If things change?" asked the man, expectantly.

"Sure, sure…" the girl agreed quickly, trying to end the conversation.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

(…)

Ritsu arrived at the apartment to find Mio already organizing her clothes in the wardrobe they would share.

After having her father and her friend help with unloading and carrying up her stuff, she joined the bassist with sorting out and organizing their belongings.

While rummaging through a box of DVDs she had brought — once they were finished with the clothes in the wardrobe — the brunette found one that didn't belong to her. It was a three-disc edition of a concert by one of Mio's favorite bands. The lefty had lent her the DVD, a long time ago, and she never remembered to watch it or return it.

"Check this out, Mio! Remember this?"

The bassist had been piling up some books on the kotatsu, facing her friend on the opposite side. She just turned up her head, not very interested. Until she saw what the drummer was holding.

"Wah! My 'Do As Infinity' final live at Budokan! You've had it all this time?" The lefty quickly got up and snatched the DVD from the brunette's hands, staring at it in awe.

Ritsu sweat dropped. "Huh… Yeah, you lent it to me."

"I bet you never even watched it," stated the bassist, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "It's been more than a year since you borrowed it."

"Sorry~y!" said the drummer, scratching the back of her head. "Let's watch it now, while we finish organizing our stuff! Is there that song we listened to on the train, on Monday?"

"Which one? I think we might have listened to a few of their songs."

"The one that got you all mushy on me." The brunette had an impish look on her face.

"What! You were the one leaning all over me!" exclaimed the indignant bassist.

"I was sleepy!" justified the shorter girl, pouting.

"Yeah, right…" chuckled the lefty, not convinced. "But, no. That song's new, from after the band got back together. It's the opening theme for the last season of that anime I was very fond of, with the dog demon."

"Wait. But we used to watch that anime back in Elementary! Is it still on-going?"

"They had stopped producing it for a while," explained Mio, turning on the DVD player and the TV. "But now they're finishing the last season. I've been following the latest episodes. It's really good." She turned the volume down to background noise and hit play.

"I remember you cheering for that pervert guy and the demon hunter to hook up. Did they?" asked Ritsu, smiling.

"You should see for yourself. This season's great," answered the bassist, returning the smile.

"Right. Show me later?" She received an enthusiastic nod, as Mio got back to sorting through her books. "You know… You could cosplay that demon hunter. If you parted your bangs in the middle…" wondered the drummer aloud, turning her head sideways and squinting her eyes, to look at her friend from a different angle.

"Hmm… The eye color and the hair are different…" blushed the shy girl.

"It's not supposed to be perfect, you know! I bet you'd look cooler than many other girls, trying this cosplay."

"It's too troublesome making this kind of thing… Not to mention embarrassing... And you know me, if I had to go through the trouble, it had to be perfect. I don't think I'd be very comfortable with using contacts, though…" the bassist said it all very quietly, staring at the TV screen.

"You don't need contacts!"

"But the color is wrong!"

"So what? Gray is so much cooler!" exclaimed the brunette, enthusiastically.

"It's boring. Gray is boring…" argued Mio, eyeing her friend as if she was mental.

"_What_! Are you crazy? Your eyes are beautiful!" Ritsu's eyes were wide, in disbelief.

"_You_ are crazy..." the lefty blushed deeply.

"You can't possibly be this insecure, Mio… You're gorgeous! There's nothing remotely boring about you!" insisted the drummer, with passion.

Mio hid behind her hands, thoroughly flustered. "Y-you really think so?"

The brunette flushed, realizing her slip, but answered with a lighter tone "Yes, of course. Mio-chuan's super cute!"

"Thanks…" The bassist sweat dropped.

The rest of the day passed quietly, as they finished the unpacking and organizing process, enjoying Mio's DVD.

(…)

The following day the girls decided to visit the nearest market, to stock up on food and other necessary supplies.

Ritsu slumped over the shopping cart, while Mio checked the list of things to buy.

"I want curry rice today," stated the drummer, seemingly out of nowhere.

The bassist blinked in surprise at her friend. "Will you make it?"

"Sure. You up for it?"

"I'm in. Let's get the stuff we'll need for preparing it."

"We already got the rice. We just need the veggies and the meat. You'd rather chicken or beef?" asked the brunette, animatedly.

"Hmm… I'd rather beef, but it's more expensive," considered the bassist.

"Just this once, it won't make a difference on our budget. Let's go with beef!" decided Ritsu, pushing their cart along the bathroom supplies section. Mio had trouble keeping up with her friend's pace without calling attention to herself, or so she thought.

They arrived at the section that held the many refrigerators with meat. As Mio chose what they were going to buy, Ritsu observed a couple passing with their cart nearby.

The woman was saying: "I also like this brand, but it's too expensive. Let's go with the other one this time, okay?"

And the man whined: "Will it really make that much of a difference?"

Ritsu felt like laughing.

The lefty went back to their cart, with the meat packages in hand, to see her friend chuckling quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Mio raised her eyebrows.

"I was just thinking that our roles are still a bit undefined," the brunette tried to sound more serious, as she wiped away a few tears of mirth.

"What roles? What do you mean?" The lefty frowned quizzically.

"Because we resemble a married couple so much," the drummer concluded, giggling uncontrollably at the bassist's shocked expression.

"I wonder where you get these ideas…" the taller girl said quietly to herself, shaking her head and eyeing her friend as if she had grown a second head.

The drummer sobered. "Hey, let's rent some movies to watch during the weekend?"

"Sure, what do you suggest?" The bassist was glad about the change of subject.

"I've always wanted to watch 'Kowai Onna'-"

"No! Why are you always so fond of horror movies?" Mio quickly interrupted her friend.

"Because they're the funniest!"

"How so?" the lefty asked in disbelief.

"Well… It's actually _you_… I don't like watching horror movies with anyone else- Ouch!" Ritsu nursed a lump on her head. "What was that for?"

"I knew you did that to make fun of me!" exclaimed the indignant bassist.

They finished their shopping, still arguing a bit, and chose a couple flicks at the video rental place on the way back to their apartment.

(…)

Ritsu hummed an unknown tune while she prepared their dinner. Mio had just finished placing the items they had bought where they belonged, and now watched her friend work in the kitchen from the little veranda located beside it.

"So, will it be mild curry for Mio-chuan?" asked the brunette, in a melodic voice.

"What am I, a child?" the lefty feigned indignation.

"Super spicy, then?" laughed the drummer.

"I'm not crazy, either. Can't you make it medium spice?"

"Roger that! Set the table for us?" Ritsu asked, getting busy with her cooking. Mio nodded and got to work.

A few moments later they sat comfortably at the kotatsu, enjoying the meal.

The drummer was making an effort not to laugh at her friend, whose face was flushed red because of the spicy food.

The bassist managed to finish her meal without complaining, but she was sweating quite a bit.

Ritsu couldn't stand it anymore, after they took their plates to the sink and Mio gulped down three glasses of cold water. The drummer doubled up in laughter.

The bassist shot her friend an ugly glare "Will you do the dishes? I'll set the movie for us to watch…"

"O-okay! Pfft!" the brunette couldn't stop guffawing. Her friend's expression was hilarious.

"It's not even that funny…" pouted the bassist, retreating to the living room.

(…)

Mio stared perplexedly at the TV screen, while Ritsu rolled on the floor, clutching her middle and laughing out loud.

"Can you believe that!" exclaimed the brunette, from the floor, trying to catch her breath. "That weirdo's head did a 360º! After being chopped off! That's gotta be the most absurd thing I've seen in my life!"

"And why did you rent this thing, again?" Mio shot her friend a disbelieving look, shivering in distaste.

"Oh, come on! It's great! Super hilarious! I think I'll get the game!" snickered the drummer, sitting up.

"It's just blood everywhere! And it's depressing too! Everybody dies!"

"Azumi doesn't!"

"If she did, the movie would be even more pointless… Let's watch the other one…" the bassist said, taking the disc from the tray, and switching to the one she wanted to watch.

"It's the girly romantic comedy now?" smirked the brunette.

"You used to like the manga this movie was based on, you know." The lefty raised an eyebrow at her friend. "And it's more of a drama, really."

"Worse…" Ritsu stuck out her tongue, feigning distaste.

They paid attention to the movie.

Ritsu thought it was overall very good. Very cute at times, and very dramatic at others.

She particularly liked it when Nana had kissed Hachi, because Mio's reaction had been very interesting. The bassist had flushed and licked her lips.

"This movie's very inspiring, don't you think, Mio-chuan?" she said, turning to look at her friend, with her lips pursed as if to kiss.

The drummer sighed, with a resigned smile on her face. Mio had fallen asleep, leaning over the kotatsu.

She turned off the TV and the DVD player, and turned to observe her friend.

The lefty was breathing deeply, with her head over her crossed arms, and her lips parted. She looked very cute and innocent.

Ritsu leaned over her friend, moving the girl's bangs from her forehead and placing a light kiss there. She then whispered on the bassist's ear "Mio-chan, let's go to bed. It's not good to sleep like that."

"Hmm… 'Rissu'…" mumbled the slumbering girl, barely stirred from her sleep.

The drummer rolled her eyes and stood up to retrieve a futon from the bedroom, as she wouldn't be able to carry the lefty all the way there.

She placed the futon, helped her friend into it, and was about to retreat back to the bedroom when she felt Mio's hand stilling her.

"Stay…" was the barely audible request.

She complied readily and got in, spooning her best friend from behind.

The drummer's last thoughts, as she drifted off, were about how things seemed to be progressing nicely between them.

* * *

**A.N.:** I must apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I'm truly sorry. I've had so many essays and homework to do, and so many tests to study for. And it's not over yet (XoX) I hope the readers can understand. This delay in updating will probably go on, for a couple more of weeks. And it's worse, because the next couple of chapters are going to be my favorites… I've been planning them since I started writing the fic... Gomen nasai! (T-T) I'll start on them as soon as I can!

I'd also like to thank all of you who have been following this story's progress. Thanks for the reviews, people! I'm trying my best with this fic!

Also, I'm feeling the need to explain why I depicted the girl's behaviors in certain ways. I'd like to explain how I think the girl's minds work, to me.

First is how Ritsu seems to be more "stimulated" when faced with a more "aggressive" Mio. It's not because I think she'd be the "passive" one in the relationship. Not at all. I think their relationship would be very balanced in this aspect. The thing is(according to how I developed the fic), since the discovery of her feelings towards her best friend, Ritsu has faced the fear of rejection. She had wanted a change in their relationship, wanted more. And she never said anything, fearing how her friend might react. I think she feels kind of dependent of Mio's acceptance. Therefore, just the thought of Mio returning these feelings is overwhelming to her, even more so if her friend is so passionate. If this is how things have to go for her feelings to be returned, she doesn't mind the submissiveness.

In Mio's case, it almost seems like Ritsu's dream is coming true. But it's a fact: Mio is passionate! We can see it every time Ritsu provokes her, when she gets aggressive. She's so easily scared, because the scary thoughts and feelings dominate her. She's so shy, because the embarrassment dominates her. This is passion(in my opinion), when something dominates you, and you express it with intensity. Mio thinks she was able to suppress this passionate side, because she never showed it in a sexual way, never showed how her sexual desires could dominate her. She was afraid of embarrassing herself. Of becoming awkward around her friend. She was afraid of change. So, in her case, she never really _dared_ wish for something else with Ritsu. She knew her friend wouldn't have any problems with accepting Mio's feelings. She was the one having these problems. And now that things are getting hopeful and she's faced with the possibility of change, she must deal with how her emotions can dominate her, before expressing them. This is why she hasn't said anything yet.

Long rant, huh? Sorry… I just didn't want to seem like I was writing something that showed those kinds of _uke/seme_ relationships… I don't like that much… I think it's not very fair with both partners.

I thought I might explain why Mio's and Ritsu's parents reacted the way they did about their daughters' homosexuality, too. But this isn't a main point in this story. So I'll leave it out.

R&R?

P.S.: The anime they mention is Inuyasha, and the two movies they watch are "Azumi" and "Nana - The movie", respectively. "Kowai Onna" is also a real horror movie ('kowai' means 'scary', thus Mio's immediate reaction) =P

.

**Edited by: **_Shima Harawa._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**A.N.:** Thanks, people! For the awesome feedback and for understanding my reasons on delaying the updates. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Those guys were checking you out~!" Ritsu teased her friend, as they strolled around the shopping arcade near their place.

"There were two of them, and there are two of us… Why do you assume they were only checking _me_ out?" Mio pointed out, not really caring.

"For obvious reasons!" The drummer's eyebrows shot up pointedly.

"Obvious for you, because I don't get it… And they only looked our way. It doesn't mean they're interested," the bassist said tiredly, making her friend roll her eyes in exasperation.

They resumed their walk, checking out a few stores now and then.

It was Thursday, exactly one week after they moved into their new apartment.

A week they had spent getting to know more about the area around where they lived and the University, and getting used to their place and to living together.

They found out that sharing their daily lives was as easy as they had thought, thanks to their intimacy and the long time they had known each other. Maybe it was too soon to tell, but things were going great. At least concerning their coexistence.

Ritsu had made up her mind, and was just waiting for a good opportunity to make a more obvious move on her friend concerning her hidden feelings. But said opportunity never seemed to arrive.

Mio was content with the pace things were developing. She couldn't be sure of her friend's feelings yet, but the brunette's slight change in behavior was leading them _somewhere_. The lefty tried to respond in kind to her friend's subtle hints, but that wasn't without much trepidation. The drummer was known for her teasing and joking nature, and that fact kept the bassist from being more incisive.

As they passed in front of a stationer's Mio remembered what they were talking about before Ritsu rudely interrupted to point out boys.

"So, will you come to the station with me? I really want to retrieve the notebook with the lyrics, before the practice on Saturday. I want to work on some new stuff," the bassist asked her friend.

"It's so unusual for you to forget things, are you sure you didn't bring it?"

"Yeah. I went through all the books and stuff twice already, and it's not there. I think it wasn't in my bedroom when I packed my stuff, and that's why I forgot it," the lefty explained.

"Well, can't you go tomorrow? If you go now you'll have to sleep at your parents'. I can go with you tomorrow, and we can come back on the same day. You'll still have time to work on the lyrics," offered the brunette.

"Hmm. Okay, then," nodded Mio.

Ritsu smiled at her friend. "Hey, let's check that CD store!" she pointed excitedly.

Mio returned the smile, following her friend into the store.

As they checked out old CDs from the 'Rock' section Ritsu looked out the window, to see the two boys from before looking the girls' way, while passing slowly through the front of the store.

"You can't say they're not interested now! It's like they're following us!" the drummer teased her friend once again. She was intent on getting a reaction from Mio, concerning boys.

"You mean stalking, right? I don't want some strangers following us around!" exclaimed the bassist, a bit alarmed.

"Oh, quit the drama! How else will you meet new people? They're quite cute, even. Don't you think?" the brunette pointed out, suggestively.

"Cute?" The lefty frowned, chancing a glance at the boys, who had just entered the store. Both were quite tall, and were dressed casually, but tastefully. One had short, spiky dark-brown hair and wore glasses; the other had messy black locks, almost as long as Ritsu's. They looked a bit older than the girls, maybe around twenty.

"Well, even so… I'm not really interested in meeting new people," said the bassist, a bit unwillingly.

"I hope you don't start complaining later that you want a boyfriend or something…" Ritsu raised one eyebrow, trying to conceal how pleased she was at her friend's lack of interest on the guys.

"No. I'm fine thus, thanks." The lefty glared at her friend.

"Oh, yes! You already have _me_, why would you want anyone else, huh?" The drummer grinned provocatively.

"Then again… Maybe I could use some new acquaintances," mocked the black-haired girl.

"Ouch! That one hurt, Mio-chuan!" the brunette pouted, putting a hand over her heart.

"Let's go eat something. Or do you want to buy anything here first?" Mio asked, to change the subject, and to get away from the approaching boys.

"Nope, not really. What did you want to eat?"

"That café near the entrance of the arcade seemed pretty nice. We can have some tea and cake there," the lefty answered, already pushing her friend out the store.

(…)

They waited for the waitress to arrive with their orders at one of the covered tables placed outside the coffee shop, observing the movement of the small street as the afternoon turned to evening and the sky darkened.

Mio groaned and tried to hide her face behind the menu, as she spotted the two boys from before coming in the direction of the place the girls were sitting.

"What's wrong?" asked Ritsu worriedly, as she hadn't seen the guys yet.

"Those guys from before… I think they're really stalking us…" the lefty whispered.

The drummer sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance "If they come over, just tell them you're not interested. What's the big deal?"

"I'd rather not have to say any-" She suddenly stopped talking, and sat straighter in her chair, looking over Ritsu's head.

The drummer looked around, as the boys approached their table.

Both boys bowed, and the spiky-haired one spoke "Good evening! My friend and I couldn't help noticing you girls weren't accompanied. Would you mind if we joined you?"

Mio could only stare at her lap, so Ritsu answered for them "Oh, sorry. We're talking by ourselves. We're not really interested. But, thanks."

The boys smiled embarrassedly and excused themselves, bowing again. The black-haired one said "We're sorry to disturb you!" scratching the back of his head, as they retreated.

Ritsu sighed, noticing they didn't go very far, choosing a table farthest from them at the same shop.

"W-what if they come back? If they keep insisting, t-then-" stuttered the bassist.

The drummer interrupted. "Just say you have a boyfriend."

"What if they don't buy it?" the lefty asked, not convinced.

Ritsu grinned lopsidedly. "You can say we're together…"

Mio stared in silence at her friend, blushing madly.

Their staring contest was broken, as the spiky-haired boy interrupted them again, bowing repeatedly. "Sorry again. But are you girls sure? We could get you something to drink-"

"Thanks for your offer, but we're really not interested," answered Mio firmly, looking the boy in the eyes and grabbing Ritsu's left hand, which had been resting on the table.

The drummer's eyes were like saucers, and the boy kept looking between them, confused.

"We're together," the lefty explained.

He blinked in surprise. "Then I'm sorry to bother you." The guy smiled resignedly, and said in a lower voice to himself as he was retreating "Damn, he was right…"

Mio slowly released Ritsu's hand and stared at the table, as if in shock.

"Hmm. H-hey. It worked…" the drummer said, trying to sound indifferent.

Just then the waitress arrived with their orders.

They ate in silence, and Ritsu was intrigued by Mio's expression. The bassist looked slightly amused and disturbed by something.

When they had finished, paid for their meal and left the store, the brunette finally asked "What's so funny?"

The lefty bit her lip, and turned to look at her friend "Did you hear what he said, as he was leaving?"

"Yeah, I heard him. So what?" The drummer raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"Do you really think we look like a couple?" the bassist asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.

How to answer that? Maybe there it was, the great opportunity Ritsu had been waiting for.

The drummer scratched the back of her neck, and smiled embarrassedly.

"Oh, well… We're really close, right? Maybe it can give the wrong impression?" she gulped.

"Hmm…" Mio only nodded.

"I mean, we're always going out together and stuff. We're always doing the sort of stuff couples do, right? Like going to the movies, and eating out together, and stuff… Right?" the brunette laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I suppose so," answered the bassist shyly.

"The only thing left is kissing!" laughed Ritsu.

Mio halted.

The first thought to cross her mind was to say something like _"We can change this really quickly" _and pull her friend close.

But we are talking about Mio Akiyama here. She would never be able to do something like that, much less in public.

Her second instinct was to flee. Ritsu's words struck something in her, the urge to _do_ something. And she couldn't! What if it was another joke? What if Ritsu rejected her? She needed to think! She couldn't act impulsively!

Ritsu watched as her friend grew quiet and silent. Nervousness and regret crept through the brunette's body. _Oh no…_ was all she could think.

"Hey, Mio!" the drummer laughed awkwardly, making her friend snap her head up and stare at her. "You know I was just joking, right?"

"Yes. I know," the bassist answered quietly, silently thanking her self-restraint.

The way Mio answered broke something inside Ritsu's chest. She tried to conceal the awkwardness by laughing nonchalantly.

"Let's go home, shall we?" offered the drummer, clasping her hands behind her head. _Shit! What do I do now? Can this be fixed?_

"Wait, Ritsu. Can you accompany me to the station?" asked the bassist, trying to sound natural. _I need to get away from her. I'll do something rash. I need to think!_

The brunette frowned in deep confusion "Didn't you say you'd go tomorrow? Isn't it a bit late?" She gulped repeatedly, feeling slightly desperate, and trying to keep cool.

"Yeah… But I think it'll be better if I go today. My mom will be working tomorrow, so I won't be able to talk to her. It seems like a good opportunity to catch up with her, you know? She did tell me to visit them. And I'll be back tomorrow early! So, you don't have to worry! Let's go?" She picked up her pace and led them, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

Ritsu thought it was a lame excuse, but what could she do? If Mio needed her space she wasn't going to insist. It might only drive her friend away.

The drummer sighed, following her friend. Maybe the bassist would think this through, realize there was nothing to it, and they would never talk about it again.

* * *

**A.N.:** I like a little drama, sorry XP

And I'm halfway through chapter 10, so you can expect a quick update ^^'

R&R?

.

**Edited by:** _Shima Harawa._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_

Ritsu felt numb as she arrived in their apartment. She didn't even know how she had gotten there. She had entered 'automatic mode' as soon as Mio had bidden a hurried goodbye at the station.

_I screwed up… I ruined everything…_ were the disturbing thoughts revolving in her head, making her feel sick.

She looked around the silent living room, feeling lost and defeated.

The bassist had barely looked her in the eye when they parted.

The drummer released a shaky breath and placed her small purse on the kotatsu, kneeling beside it. She tore off the yellow headband holding her long bangs in place and threw it somewhere across the room, running her hands through messy hair.

_I'm not thinking this through… Of course I took her by surprise, even with all the signs I've been sending. Maybe she needs to process this first. It doesn't have to change our friendship, if she doesn't want anything else…_ the brunette reasoned with herself, pressing her hands to her eyes.

"Relax, will ya!" she rebuked herself, fighting a large lump that was forming in her throat.

She stood up abruptly and marched towards the bathroom.

A warm bath would do her some good.

(…)

Mio was feeling a little lost herself, as she sat on her old bed and dried her long hair with a towel.

The bedroom door opened slowly, revealing a worried looking Mrs. Akiyama.

"Mio, didn't you hear me knock?" her mother asked, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, mom. My mind was elsewhere," the girl frowned a little, confused at herself.

"Tell me what happened, dear. You took us by surprise, arriving like this, without calling."

"I forgot to call… Sorry…" The lefty seemed disoriented.

"What happened, Mio? Did you and Ricchan have an argument?" her mom insisted, sitting beside her daughter.

"What? No, it's not that… Actually, I don't really know what happened..."

"Explain, dear."

"I… I kind of ran away from Ritsu…" Her brows furrowed as she looked her mother in the eyes, realizing her own cowardice.

Mrs. Akiyama only waited for further explanation, as her daughter blushed deeply and started narrating the events of the past week.

"So, I didn't know what to do after she said that… That really got me by surprise!" the lefty justified, as she finished detailing the last occurrences.

Her mother shot her a very pointed look.

"Oh, well… Okay, I knew what I wanted to do, but she said she was joking!" Mio's cheeks flushed crimson.

Tokio sighed. "Of course she would have said that, Mio. After the way you've reacted!"

The bassist's eyes widened at her mother's words.

"After what you've told me, of what has been happening between you two during this week, isn't it obvious that Ricchan was hiding some feelings too?"

"Is it?" the girl asked quietly.

"You left your friend waiting, dear," reproached her mother.

Mio had never felt so ashamed. If her mother was right — which was very probable — the bassist had deeply hurt Ritsu's feelings.

"What should I do? She probably hates me now, for being such a coward…" the bassist mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

Tokio embraced the girl, caressing her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Your friend doesn't hate you. And now you'll talk to her, to make things clear between you two. Aren't you best friends? You shouldn't be hiding things from one another," she reprimanded lightly.

Mio bit her lip, pulling slowly from her mother's hold, to look her in the eyes.

"Thanks, mom."

Mrs. Akiyama smiled warmly at her daughter. "Next time you visit us, I want to know that everything is right between you and Ricchan, okay?"

"O-okay." Mio blushed.

"Now, let's go to sleep. Your father and I have to be up early tomorrow. And you have to go back and talk to your friend," she said, getting up and heading for the door, as her daughter nodded.

"Good night, dear." Tokio pulled the door closed after her.

"Good night, mommy..."

(…)

Ritsu couldn't sleep.

She stared at the ceiling in the dark bedroom, feeling very uncomfortable in her own futon.

She kicked the covers from herself and sat up, swatting loose bangs away from her eyes and looking around. The bedroom felt too empty with just her there.

Scooting over to the wardrobe she slid open the door to Mio's side.

The drummer felt embarrassed by doing that, but she picked her friend's pillow and hugged it close to her face. It smelled faintly of the bassist's hair.

_This shouldn't be so comforting…_ The brunette sighed, closing the wardrobe and getting back to her futon, extra pillow in hand.

She settled inside her covers, holding Mio's pillow just as she had the owner a week earlier.

_Will she think I'm some sort of obsessed pervert, if she sees me like this?_ Ritsu smiled ruefully, finally drifting asleep after a while.

(…)

Mio sat at the table in her parents' kitchen, staring at the cover of the notebook in which she wrote the band's lyrics.

It was almost noon, and the bassist had just gotten out of bed.

She had procrastinated under the covers for a long while, after her parents had woken her up to say they were leaving for work.

She kept thinking about everything that had happened between her and Ritsu since the end of the previous year, when the bassist had thought her friend had been hiding a boyfriend from everyone.

It all made so much sense now. The lefty felt so stupid.

Ritsu had been patient, showing sing after sign — that now seemed all too obvious — and facing the uncertainty of not knowing how her friend felt, because the bassist refrained from returning any hints.

Mio felt like the hugest coward ever… Not that this would surprise anyone, but still.

She had made her friend wait. She had hurt Ritsu. What could the drummer be thinking right now?

_It would serve me __right if she gave up on me…_ she sighed in despair, going through the pages of the notebook absent-mindedly.

She frowned in annoyance at herself when she reached a blank page.

"Am I the biggest idiot ever, or what? The person I'm in love with might just feel the same way for me, and I'm here feeling sorry for leaving her waiting! Wake up!" The lefty stood up sharply, almost knocking her chair over.

Her stomach ruined her dramatic moment by rumbling loudly.

"Huh…I should eat something first…" the bassist mumbled to herself, blushing lightly.

(…)

Ritsu was bent over the kotatsu, staring at her cell phone.

It was 3:27 PM, and no word from Mio since the previous day at the train station.

The tired brunette let her eyes drift closed. She had been battling the urge to call her friend since waking up.

Light buzzing from her phone startled the drummer from her torpid state.

Her heart thundered in her chest, and her eyes were wide as she stared at the device.

_A message? From Mio? _She fumbled with the phone, sliding it open.

She sighed in disappointment. It was from Mugi. _'I'll be expecting everyone for lunch tomorrow. See you! ~Tsumugi.'_

_Nice._ The drummer had almost forgotten about practice on Saturday.

If their bassist didn't show up, it was going to be her fault…

She rested her face on the cool wooden surface of the kotatsu, letting the lack of proper sleep from the previous night get the better of her.

(…)

Mio couldn't stop fidgeting. Her heart wouldn't stop racing.

She had spent the afternoon working on some lyrics… or a letter, or poem, or whatever it was.

It was a message to Ritsu.

The idea had come to her while she was eating, after her brief moment of enlightenment concerning her friend's feelings.

It still felt very awkward to her, after rewriting it for the tenth time.

"This is just too cheesy! She'll hate this…" she huffed in exasperation.

_And I'm stalling again… I should be there already… _But her stomach fluttered unpleasantly. She had been experiencing that feeling throughout the afternoon.

The excitement was just too much, mixed up with the expectation.

Maybe she could spend this night at her parents' too, to work up some nerve.

_Coward…_ She picked up her phone to call Ritsu and at least assure her friend that she would be there for lunch at Mugi's place. The blonde had sent her a message a couple hours before with the invitation.

The lefty breathed deeply, trying to dissipate some of her nervousness, before sending the call.

(…)

Ritsu was roughly woken by her phone ringing.

It was Mio's ringtone.

She hurriedly picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I lost track of time working on some new, hmm, lyrics__…"_

"It's fine. You did say you'd work on them."

"_Yeah… but I said I'd be there early, sorry about that."_

"Oh, well… Are you coming now?"

"_Hmm… No. I want to wait for my mom… Huh… I'll be there in the morning, and we'll go together to Mugi's, okay?" _the lefty sounded very nervous for some reason.

"Huh… Fine, then. Is everything okay?" the drummer tried not to sound as worried as she felt, but now she was sure Mio was really avoiding her.

"_Yes. Don't worry. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"_ the bassist sounded a little bit more confident. It didn't alleviate Ritsu's unease.

"Okay…"

"_See you tomorrow, then. Bye!"_ She hung up.

The drummer stared at the phone in her hand.

"We'll talk, huh?" She suddenly felt very calm.

_She knows. She finally realized,_ the brunette concluded.

So, Mio told her not to worry? And that they would talk?

They sure would.

As long as their friendship didn't change, Ritsu was fine with it.

She knew Mio valued their relationship, so she wasn't worried anymore.

She felt strangely resigned, being sure of the rejection she would suffer.

(…)

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mio felt guilty for leaving her friend hanging like that, but now she knew what to do.

The little "poem" now seemed perfect. It summarized how she felt, and it would have to do.

She would give it to Ritsu after practice tomorrow.

Now she would use the time she had left trying to calm down her nerves.

Her mother would so tell her off for still being there…

* * *

**A.N.:** (x_X) It's not fun if it's too easy XD~~

R&R?

.

**Edited by:** _Shima Harawa._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**A.N.:** I was so excited to finish this chapter! But it might feel like a roller coaster to some people, I don't know…

Enjoy!

* * *

As she unlocked the door to her apartment Mio wondered if her best friend was already awake.

It was past 9 AM. Her parents had taken her to the station as they left for work.

_It's a wonder how they can be so supportive of this…_ she smiled to herself, silently making her way into the house.

_S__he's still asleep…_ the bassist concluded, noticing how silent the place was. "I'll make her some breakfast," she whispered to herself.

(…)

Ritsu was awakened by something gently caressing her bangs away from her face. She looked up sluggishly to find Mio observing her with a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Were you planning on waking anytime soon? We should be heading to Mugi's in a bit."

The brunette blinked in puzzlement, sitting up and rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Why did you need so many pillows?" the lefty chuckled.

An uncharacteristic blush spread over the drummer's cheeks. "They kept me company…"

Mio looked down in shame, her smile disappearing. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Ritsu frowned.

"No…" the bassist looked up again into her friend's eyes, shaking her head lightly.

They stared at each other, feeling the awkward atmosphere.

Mio sighed. "Get ready, will you? I made you breakfast," she said, retreating from the bedroom.

"Okay…" the drummer said to herself, getting up.

As it seemed, Mio was going to let her down gently.

(…)

As the bassist entered the living room to place Ritsu's breakfast on the kotatsu she saw her friend leaving the bedroom.

The drummer wore her bangs loose, and looked around the place, troubled about something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My yellow headband… I don't remember where I left it." She surveyed the living room.

"Oh… I found it on the floor, beside the TV stand." The lefty went to pick the object from one of the shelves of the bookcase over the end of the room.

"Here." She handed the headband to the drummer, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I wonder how it ended up there…" said the brunette nonchalantly, putting on the headband and kneeling down to start on her meal.

The bassist chuckled a little, and retreated from the room. "I'll be at the kitchen."

Ritsu rolled her eyes. _Does she really have to keep on avoiding me?_

(…)

Ritsu found her friend leaning on the kitchen counter when she entered the room to place the used dishes on the sink. Mio looked very anxious. The brunette rolled her eyes again.

"Are you ready to go?" the bassist asked, overly eager.

The drummer stared at her friend for a moment, before sighing. "Mio, look-"

"Wait," the lefty pleaded quietly.

"What?" The brunette was startled by her friend's quick change of humor.

"Later. After practice, ok?" She looked at the shorter girl, pleadingly. _I won't be able to go through practice otherwise. I'm freaked out enough as it is…_

Ritsu wanted to ask why, but she kept quiet, just nodding in response. If things got any more awkward, they wouldn't be able to practice properly. And the others might start asking what was wrong.

"Let's go, then!" the brunette exclaimed.

(…)

Mio was all fidgety during their walk towards Tsumugi's apartment. It was very annoying.

_Does she think I'm going to attack her, or something?_ the drummer thought resentfully. She tried to think about something they could chat about.

"So, were you able to finish the lyrics you started working on, yesterday?" the brunette asked casually.

"Huh?" The lefty jumped, making her friend stare exasperatedly. "Oh, that… Hmm. I-it's finished…"

"You brought it, right?"

"Yeah, it's here in Elizabeth's case…"

"Then lemme see!"

"Hmm… I really want to show you, but… Can you wait 'till after practice?" the bassist pleaded.

"Okay…" the drummer answered, bewildered.

A silent walk and a while later, and they were inside the elevator of the fancy building where Mugi lived.

Ritsu now avoided looking her friend's way, because seeing the lefty fumbling with her hands and fidgeting all the time began to bother the brunette.

The girls arrived at the blonde's apartment to be greeted warmly by their host, Azusa and Sawa-chan.

They all proceeded to wait for Yui, while catching up with their former teacher. Sawako kept complaining of how much she missed Mugi-chan's cakes.

Sometime later, after their lead guitarist had arrived, they enjoyed a very well-cooked meal, courtesy of Mugi, and chatted some more.

Yui tried to procrastinate a bit longer as they enjoyed the dessert, but her partner in crime — a.k.a. Ritsu — wasn't in the mood to help her with that, so they began practicing right after everyone was done eating.

Their playing sounded a bit rusty and off-tempo at the beginning, after so long without practicing, but after a few songs and tips from Sawa-chan, they found their synchrony again.

(…)

After playing their entire repertoire and repeating a few songs, they decided it was enough practice for the day, when the afternoon was turning to evening. Sawako had left after the tea break, a couple hours before.

Mio was feeling super anxious.

As Azusa, Mugi and Yui retreated to the dining room of the keyboardist's spacious apartment, and Ritsu lagged on the drum stool to dry the sweat off her face with a small hand towel, the bassist approached the brunette behind the drum set.

The lefty held out a neatly folded piece of paper, and waited until her friend acknowledged her presence.

The drummer was slightly startled by Mio's appearance right beside her, and looked up in confusion at the taller girl. "What?"

"Here… The, hmm…" she gulped. "Well, the thing I wrote yesterday," the lefty flushed pink, thrusting the paper in front of Ritsu's face.

"Okay-" the brunette blinked in surprise. The moment she took the paper from Mio's hand, the girl took off from the room in a hurry, almost tripping over the threshold. "What the…"

Ritsu stood up from behind the drums and followed after her friend. She then leaned on the studio's door frame, from where she could see the rest of the band sitting at the table on the dining room. Mugi was already serving some more tea and snacks, and the two guitarists were saying something about Ton-chan.

Mio sat rigidly, staring intently at her hands clasped tightly on the table. Her deep blush was visible from a distance.

Ritsu frowned, unfolding the paper her friend had given her. _What's so urgent about these lyrics?_ she wondered, and began reading.

.

_As we walk around in the park_

_And the wind ruffles your chestnut colored hair_

_I wish I could run my hands through it_

_Is it as soft as it looks?_

_Softer than silk, I wonder…_

_.  
_

_As you eat your strawberry ice-cream_

_And it melts in your cherry red lips_

_I wish I could taste them_

_Are they as sweet as they seem?_

_Sweeter than chocolate, I wonder…_

_.  
_

_As the day becomes night_

_And we look up at the starry night sky_

_I wish I could drown in your golden eyes_

_Are they as deep as I think?_

_Deeper than the hole in my chest,_

_When you say goodbye…_

_.  
_

_And I hope…_

_.  
_

_As I get ready to sleep_

_And you sing a lullaby to me_

_I wish I could hear you say "I love you"_

_It would be wonderful, I'm sure_

_Better than in my dreams._

_.  
_

The drummer re-read the text over and over. Her heart was beating so wildly she would bet the others could hear it.

She stared at the paper, her hands shaking. Was it really possible? Were those words directed at her?

She looked up at Mio's face, and the emotion showing in her friend's eyes answered all her doubts.

Mugi's voice brought her out of her stupor. "Ricchan, did you listen?"

"Huh, what?" she asked, thoroughly dazed.

"I asked if you and Mio-chan wouldn't stay and spend the night with us, as Azusa-chan and Yui-chan already decided to sleep over. We want to practice some more tomorrow. And we can have a pajama party!" the blonde explained excitedly.

Ritsu looked over her friends' expectant faces. Mio looked a bit sick from all the anticipation, as she stared with wide eyes at the brunette.

The drummer tore her gaze from the bassist's eyes, again with some difficulty, and turned to Tsumugi.

"Sorry, Mugi. Mio and I have some problems to solve. But we'll be here tomorrow," she apologized, marching over to the table and grabbing one of Mio's hands, as she pulled the lefty up. The shy girl squeaked a little.

"Oh, such a pity. Be sure to come over for lunch, then!" the polite keyboardist said.

"Yeah, Ricchan! We'll have okonomiyaki!" exclaimed Yui, and then she got back to stuffing her face with cake.

"Yui-senpai, don't eat so fast, it's not healthy! And you shouldn't affirm things like that when you're not in your house," chastised Azusa.

"Bye, guys! See ya tomorrow!" said the drummer quickly, dragging her black-haired friend.

"Bye!" she heard the others bidding, as she left with the bassist, only pausing at the entrance to snatch their purses from the hanger.

(…)

Mio looked ready to spontaneously combust, so red she was. But she didn't let go of Ritsu's hand.

The brunette patted her foot impatiently, waiting for the traffic light to give passage to the pedestrians.

She bit hard on her bottom lip, to keep from smiling. With the way Mio was acting, she thought it was best to try and keep serious.

"Oh, come on!" the drummer huffed.

"Will you calm down? It's really freaking me out!" the bassist exclaimed in a constricted voice.

"Sorry!" Ritsu said, a bit disoriented, turning to her friend with her eyes wide.

Mio breathed deeply, with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. The brunette just waited for her friend's relaxing process to end.

Then the lefty chortled. "You made me forget Elizabeth."

The drummer sweat dropped. "You'd have to bring it tomorrow anyway…"

"Oh, well…"

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Ritsu, with a teasing grin.

"Because…" the bassist mumbled, not looking her friend in the eyes.

"Come on! Seriously…?" the brunette's smile turned gentle.

Mio sighed, and finally met Ritsu's eyes. "I don't know…"

They stared at each other intently for a while.

"I'm sorry," the lefty said softly.

"What for?" the drummer chuckled.

"For making you wait."

Ritsu grew serious, matching the look on her friend's face. "You're here now," she said softly, thinking that her words were overly cliché.

Mio blushed lightly, and pulled her friend in for a tight hug.

"H-hey!" the shorter girl cried in surprise, but quickly melted into her friend's arms, returning the hug.

"Huh. The light's red again…" the brunette mumbled into the other girl's shoulder, who just giggled.

(…)

"Ricchan said there was a problem… Do you think it's something serious?" wondered a concerned Tsumugi.

"Mio-chan was acting funny," stated Yui, propping her chin on her index finger, as if in deep thought. That fact had been so obvious that even the air-headed guitarist had noticed.

"Do you think we should ask tomorrow? If it was something urgent, they would have told us, surely?" worried their youngest band member.

"Hmm… I think they'll tell us if they want to. Let's just be ready to be of support if they need," smiled Mugi.

"Huh… Being together like that must have its ups and downs… It sounds like a grown-up's issue!" giggled Yui, talking as if to herself.

"Together like _that_?" The other two sweatdropped, Mugi with an awkward smile and Azusa with her eyes wide.

"Yeah," blinked Yui, slightly confused. "Living together, and sharing everything, and stuff, right?" she stated her logic.

"Ohh~, right…" The blonde and the kouhai sighed.

(…)

Mio felt a light sense of déjà vu as Ritsu fumbled with the keys to unlock their door and she clutched the back of the brunette's shirt.

But the heavy anticipation didn't let her think about anything else but the fact that in a moment they would be alone, together, in the privacy of their apartment. After having "confessed".

_Oh, god… Oh, god…_ The lefty sensed what should logically come next. Their first- _No, no, no! I'm going to ruin it! I don't know what to do!_ She started hyperventilating, when the drummer pulled them inside, closed the door and proceeded to remove her shoes.

She observed her friend's movements, rooted to the spot. Her throat worked as she gulped repeatedly.

The bassist started when the brunette slowly straightened up. She tore off her shoes, dropped her purse on the ground, and marched towards the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing?" questioned the perplexed drummer, seeing her friend stumbling through the corridor.

"I-I need some water! D-d-do you want something?" the bassist exclaimed, wide eyed.

Ritsu's eyes narrowed. "You're running away from me, aren't you?"

"Yes," breathed Mio, turning to the kitchen.

The brunette sweatdropped, staring in disbelief. Then she sighed, calling to the kitchen "Water is fine!"

Ritsu picked up her friend's discarded purse from the ground, shaking her head to herself.

She entered the living room and placed their purses beside the kotatsu, sitting down on one of the flat cushions and leaning over the wooden surface, resting her head over crossed arms.

The drummer waited, staring at the entrance to the room, from where Mio took a while to appear, with the glasses of water in hand. She looked recomposed.

The brunette refrained from smirking, as she lifted up her head.

Mio placed their drinks on the kotatsu and sat across from the shorter girl, who rolled her eyes in impatience and lifted herself up, just to drop back down at the unmoving bassist's right side.

The lefty sipped the water slowly, holding her glass with both hands and keeping a very rigid and straight posture. Ritsu downed hers quickly, and proceeded to rummage through her purse.

The taller girl watched from the corner of her eyes as her friend picked a slightly crumpled piece of paper from her bag and read it, a huge smile blooming on her face.

"So, can I keep this?" the brunette asked, expectantly.

Mio blinked and turned to her friend, taken off guard. "Of course… I wrote it for you," she mumbled, blushing brightly.

_Wow. That was direct. _The drummer stared in awe.

Ritsu inched closer, slowly. "Yeah, I reckoned you wouldn't want to turn those into lyrics…" she chuckled.

Mio placed her half full glass on the kotatsu and turned to the brunette, propping her right arm on the tatami. The motion brought the girls' faces on the same level.

"Don't even dream about it! It's too personal… And embarrassing…" she mumbled, looking down.

"Why is it embarrassing?" laughed the drummer, boldly covering her friend's hand on the floor with her own.

"It's absurdly cheesy!" explained the lefty, lifting her eyes back to the drummer's face.

"I loved it," whispered Ritsu, closing the rest of the distance and resting their foreheads together.

Mio released a shaky sigh, closing her eyes.

The drummer followed suit, and their noses lightly brushed as she turned her head a little, to find the right angle.

Just as their lips were grazing, the moment was completely ruined as Ritsu's cell phone started to ring loudly inside her purse.

Thoroughly startled, Mio retreated from her friend, turning to the opposite side and hiding her face in her hands.

Ritsu let her forehead pound onto the kotatsu, exclaiming through gritted teeth "I'll _kill_ whoever the hell-"

"Just answer it, already!" told the lefty, standing up and picking their glasses from the short table, while the brunette's phone kept on blasting.

"Where are you going?" demanded the drummer.

"I'll take these to the kitchen. Answer your phone." The bassist practically bolted from the room.

Ritsu groaned, snatching her phone from inside the bag and answering it. "What!"

"_Hey, Nee-chan! Wait… What's with the bad mood?"_ she heard her younger brother's voice on the other side.

"You were the one who ruined the mood!" she yelled.

"_Eh! What?"_

"Just say what you want, Satoshi!" the drummer lowered her voice, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Hmm…__ Well, I was just wondering if you didn't take one of the mangas you had borrowed to your new place… I was looking for them today, and couldn't find a few titles."_

"I didn't bring any of your stuff. Couldn't you have lent them to a friend or something?" she asked dryly.

"_Oh… Maybe… I'll check__ that then. Sorry." _Satoshi sounded embarrassed.

The brunette just ended the call, without answering.

"That wasn't very nice to your brother." Mio returned to the room, fumbling with her hands.

"It's his own fault for having such lousy timing…" she rolled her eyes.

The lefty chuckled, heading to the bathroom.

"What now?" The brunette shot her a pointed look.

"I'll just take a quick bath…" The bassist avoided her friend's eyes, entering the other room and closing the door after her.

"Great…" Ritsu huffed, going towards the TV stand and picking up the remote.

Mio's baths were never quick.

(…)

Ritsu sweatdropped as the bassist dashed from the bathroom towards their bedroom, clad only in a towel, and quickly shut the door.

"I'm not going to pull your towel, you know?" the drummer said loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Baka!" was the muffled reply that came from the bedroom.

The brunette snickered and turned off the TV. She then picked up her phone from the kotatsu's top — she felt guilty for taking her frustration out on her brother.

'_Sorry 'bout that__ earlier. U caught me in a critical situation. xP ~Ritsu'_ she sent the message to Satoshi.

The reply arrived quickly _'No worries. What happened? ~Satoshi'_

The drummer sighed. She would obviously not tell anything to her brother… She and Mio hadn't yet talked things through, and she didn't know how the bassist felt about sharing these matters with anyone.

'_Long story. Good Night. ~Ritsu'_ she sent, preferring not to lie either.

'_Ok. U tell me another time. 'Night. ~Satoshi.'_

The brunette slid her phone shut, and looked around herself. Mio was taking too long.

She stood up and moved towards the bedroom door, knocking gently. "Are you decent in there?"

"Yeah, baka. Come in," was the annoyed reply.

Ritsu slid the door open. "As if I've never seen you naked before," she teased. And then halted on the threshold.

Mio was lying under the covers of her futon.

"You're not really thinking about going to sleep now, are you?" the brunette demanded.

"Do you have any better ideas?" the bassist asked innocently, covered up to her nose.

"As a matter of fact, I do, if you would just quit trying to avoid me!" Ritsu exclaimed.

The lefty tried to cover a snort. "I wasn't going to sleep. Seriously." She sat up, pushing the covers from herself. She wore a pink tank-top and white shorts.

The drummer narrowed her eyes, although she liked the view her friend provided.

"Go take your bath. And we'll talk afterwards," suggested the bassist.

Ritsu stared suspiciously at her friend, before grinning lopsidedly. "Are you sure you won't be faking sleep when I return?"

Mio shot her an angry look. "Ritsu, do you want me to kiss you, or to punch you?" she asked through gritted teeth, blushing.

"Oh, but you know the answer!" the drummer laughed, retreating from the bedroom and going towards the bathroom.

The bassist sighed in annoyance — at herself more than at the drummer. She lifted herself up from the futon and moved towards the living room, after a while.

She felt silly. They knew each other's feelings now, even if they hadn't exactly said them directly. They both wanted the same thing. What was the bassist so scared of?

_It's not like she has any experience either. We'll be both learning together,_ she thought, pacing the living room.

_Geez… I make it seem like we're already going to… Huh…_ The lefty blushed, gulping nervously.

_I want this. She wants this. There's no mystery! _she concluded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply a few times.

The lefty turned abruptly, when she heard the bathroom door opening and her friend stepping out, wrapped in a towel and with her long bangs tied above her head. _Wow, she was quick._

The girls stared at each other for a brief moment, before Mio marched towards the brunette, who was taken by surprise as her friend pulled their bodies together and brought their faces dangerously close as their noses brushed.

But the bassist's courage ran out at the last moment, and she closed her eyes and waited for her friend to make the next move.

_So cute… _Ritsu smiled at the bassist's absurdly anxious expression, before capturing Mio's lips for the first time.

It started out very timidly, with their dry lips brushing tentatively. The lefty relaxed in her friend's embrace, as the brunette's arms encircled her neck.

Mio deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue softly over the shorter girl's lips, and feeling Ritsu's clean scent permeate her senses. She snaked her arms around the drummer's waist, pressing the girl even closer against herself, when their tongues glided together.

Ritsu was overwhelmed by the softness and the warmth of her best friend's now moist lips. Her heart was beating so wildly, she thought it would burst through her chest. The minty taste enticed her, as she applied gentle suction to Mio's bottom lip, lightly caressing it with her tongue before ending the kiss.

The bassist nuzzled the other girl's neck, placing a soft peck under her earlobe. She sighed in contentment. _Nothing ever felt so right._

_This is__ so perfect, _the drummer thought, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She felt the lefty's hands moving slowly over her back, through the rough fabric of the towel, and couldn't help teasing, "You're not being very subtle, if you're trying to get me naked."

The bassist sighed again against her friend's skin, this time in exasperation. "Yes, Ritsu. Ruin the mood."

The brunette snickered as her friend lifted her face to shoot her an annoyed glare. Which didn't last long, as a shy smile dominated her features soon enough.

"Oh, is Mio-chuan nervous?" the drummer asked, mischievously.

"Just keep on teasing…" challenged the lefty, pressing their foreheads together.

"Or what?" Ritsu whispered, already closing her eyes as she expected another kiss.

Mio suddenly let go of the brunette, taking a step backwards.

The shorter girl had no time to react, as her towel dropped to the ground and she felt the bassist encircling her now naked body again. She just stared, her mouth agape, as her friend sported the naughtiest smile she had ever seen on the lefty's face.

"Mio, you're starting to scare me…" she chuckled, still quite shocked.

"Oh, shut up…" the taller girl whispered, bringing her friend's face in for another kiss.

The lefty marveled at the smoothness of Ritsu's skin, as she caressed the brunette's back.

The drummer could barely contain the moan that escaped her throat, sensing the bassist taking the lead in their making out. She was abruptly reminded of her most intimate dreams.

"You should get dressed," said Mio breathily, interrupting their heated kiss.

"Whose fault is that?" laughed Ritsu, with a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

The bassist narrowed her eyes, and quickly knelt down, to retrieve the drummer's towel from the ground. The brunette became rigidly motionless with a sharp intake of breath, as Mio's face almost leveled with her private parts.

The taller girl slowly straightened up, her nose a mere inch from Ritsu's body on the way up.

She then proceeded to cover the drummer's body with the towel, facing her with slightly raised brows.

"D-don't do that again, p-please," begged the shorter girl, feeling dizzy.

"Oh, did that bother you?" The lefty's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and mild embarrassment. "It was payback for all of your teasing…" she averted her eyes.

The brunette's eyes widened. "I didn't _provoke_ you!" she laughed a bit. "Actually… That just now was _sexual harassment_."

"You don't even know what you're talking about…" the bassist rolled her eyes, stepping away from her friend. "Go get dressed."

"And you'll wait here?" the drummer snorted in disbelief as her friend shrugged. "What's the point? You just ogled me all over!" She moved towards their bedroom, barely holding her towel in place.

Mio's face was aflame as she followed her friend inside the other room.

(…)

The bassist knelt in front of the window in their bedroom, observing the small park in the distance. With the curtains open, the artificial light coming from the street below provided enough illumination so their bedroom wouldn't be completely dark and they didn't have to turn on the lights.

Ritsu finished getting dressed — she wore a very loose yellow shirt, light blue shorts and her bangs down — and sat beside Mio, nudging her shoulder.

The lefty immediately turned red again, and avoided her friend's eyes.

"Oh, come on! Now you're getting shy? It's a bit late for that, huh?" she laughed softly.

Mio turned to the drummer, still feeling very embarrassed. "I don't know what possessed me…" she mumbled.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare apologize! I didn't mind it at all!" the brunette explained hurriedly. "It's actually very nice knowing that you have it in you to be so bold…" she chuckled.

The lefty hid her face in her hands, and shook her head profusely.

"Hey! Look at me." Ritsu gently pried her friend's hands away from her face. "We still haven't talked about this."

The bassist finally looked in her friend's eyes, holding the brunette's hands in her bigger ones.

Ritsu leaned tentatively towards the taller girl, who took the cue and closed the distance. The kiss was short and sweet, but had the effect the drummer wanted, eliciting a shy smile from her friend's lips. She took a moment afterwards to admire their interlaced fingers and gather her thoughts.

"It seems to me like you just found out about these feelings…" she murmured shyly, to which the bassist lightly shook her head, making Ritsu frown. "I mean… With the way you reacted on Thursday… I was honestly ready to take rejection," she chuckled humorlessly.

Mio sighed. "I was a real coward, Ritsu. You took me by surprise, and I didn't want to risk believing you weren't joking. I almost kissed you then and there, when you said it was the only thing left. But I was too scared. I'm still too scared…" she smiled ruefully.

"Scared of what? Isn't it more than obvious now that I-" she gulped. "That I love you this way too?" the brunette asked in confusion, flushing brightly from the confession.

The lefty smiled openly at her friend's words, her eyes swimming with emotion. "I love you too, Ritsu. But you not feeling the same wasn't exactly my biggest fear, because I knew you'd always love me as a friend anyway." She let out a heavy breath as the drummer waited for further explanation. "I wasted a long time trying to deny these feelings. But they are so strong… I was scared of letting them dominate me, of wanting you so badly that I would end up changing our friendship somehow…"

Ritsu blinked in awe, taken off guard by how passionate the bassist seemed to be about her. "How long have you felt this way?" she asked in curious wonder.

"Counting the long time in denial? Since right after we graduated from Junior High…" the lefty mumbled shyly.

The drummer gaped. "Even before I- Wow! Really?" she grinned. "That's it, Mio. We're really meant to be."

The bassist laughed. She had to agree with that. "Since when do you… you know?"

"When we started the Light Music Club. Before Yui joined. I noticed it bothered me a lot when you stopped being all clingy. But now some things start making sense." The drummer shook her head in amusement.

"I know I don't really have the right to ask, but why didn't you say anything? Why did it take you so long to start showing some signs?"

"You have all the right to ask, Mio… My fears were just as irrational as yours, as it seems," Ritsu laughed softly. "I thought it would ruin everything. I didn't know how you thought about these matters. So, how could I be sure you wouldn't hate me for it?"

"I could never hate you," Mio said seriously.

"I know that now," the brunette smiled, tightening the hold on her friend's hands for a moment. "Why all the denial, though? Didn't you want to be…?" she left the rest of the question hanging, trusting her friend would understand.

"Lesbian?" the lefty completed, unblinking. Ritsu, on the other hand, flinched slightly. "No, that wasn't the problem. It was just the fear of losing you…" she frowned. "My parents were always telling me that true love is blind and endures everything, and it made sense in an important way."

The drummer stared in amazement, until she realized a detail. "Your parents know?"

Mio bit her lip. "Yes. Did you want to keep it a secret?"

"Mine know too," the brunette dismissed her friend's worry.

"Wow. This simplifies things, don't you think?" the lefty smiled.

"They're not actually pleased about it, you know?" Ritsu said in displeasure.

"They gave you trouble for it?" worried the taller girl.

"No, it's not that. They're not unsupportive, but I know they don't really like it," the shorter explained.

"Oh, well. You should try to understand where they come from with that, right? I know this doesn't exactly bring joy to my parents either, but they respect my happiness."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't want them to be happy about it, when the support is enough," the brunette sighed.

Mio let go of one of Ritsu's hands to stifle a yawn.

"Sleepy already?" the drummer chuckled, pulling the bassist up from the ground as she stood up and proceeded to shut the curtains.

"It was a long day, don't you agree?" The lefty blushed lightly, as her best friend tugged her down to lay on the futon prepared on the floor. They snuggled very close, their faces inches apart.

"It was a great day," Ritsu whispered, closing the remaining distance.

They kissed softly a few times, until Mio felt the drummer's lips twisting into a smile.

"What?" she asked very softly.

"Would you do something for me?" The drummer sounded amused.

"Anything," was the serious answer.

"Don't hold yourself back anymore."

* * *

**A.N:** This chapter was so difficult to make x.X I wanted it to be perfect… But I liked the result. Now, I want to know the readers' opinions XD~~

I suck at poetry, period. That message to Ritsu was actually the first time I ever tried to make something resembling poetry x.X I just thought it was a good way to get into Mio's character…

I hope the end of the chapter wasn't boring to some people. I thought the girls really needed to talk.

BTW, I absolutely love your reviews XD~~ They're always amusing me and cheering me on. And giving good advice, too. Thanks for that!

R&R?

P.S.: It's not over yet…

.

**Edited by:** _Shima Harawa._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

_It was the end of summer break, during her first year of Junior High._

_Mio__ was torn between the intense desire of visiting her best friend and the duty of finishing her pending homework before that._

_She had just returned home from a two-week vacation with her parents, and classes would resume in two days._

_The Akiyamas had visited some relatives who lived in a nearby province, and then spent a few days enjoying the beach._

_The lefty had dearly missed __her rambunctious friend. They had never spent so much time away from one another._

_She decided her homework could wait. There wasn't much left, anyway, as she had completed most of it during the vacation._

_She felt that the break would have been more enjoyable if her friend had been there._

_(…)_

_Mio waited just outside the living room of the Tainaka residence. Noriko-san had let her in and gone to call Ritsu upstairs._

_The lefty heard the thumping of loud footsteps hurriedly descending the stairs, and in the next moment she felt the brunette engulfing her in a bear hug._

"_Mio~!" t__he tomboyish girl whined loudly, making the black-haired girl flinch away._

"_Do you want me to go deaf?" she asked jokingly, to which the brunette laughed._

"_Let's go to my room, and you'll tell me everything about your vacation!"_

_They spent a few hours talking about how summer break had been to each of them, until Mio remembered she had school work to finish. Ritsu was very surprised by this piece of information and a little disappointed that her friend wouldn't be able to sleep over._

_As they parted at the front porch of Ritsu's house Mio was once again taken off-guard by an unexpectedly fierce hug from her friend._

"_I missed ya~__," the brunette declared simply, from her shoulder._

"_Hmm… Me too," she answered nervously, barely returning the hug. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior coming from the brunette._

_Ritsu stepped back suddenly. Her narrowed eyes showed annoyance, if not a hint of indignation. "Oh, really? You sure can hide it well," she mumbled hurtfully._

"_What's wrong?" the lefty inquired, thoroughly puzzled._

"_Nothing, Mio. You have homework to do, right? Bye," the brunette answered simply, stepping back into her house, and closing the door._

_Mio stood gaping perplexedly after her friend before coming to her senses and returning home to finish her school work._

_She understood very well what had hurt Ritsu._

_-end of flashback-_

Mio sighed at the memory, lying very still and staring at the ceiling of the bedroom she shared with her best friend.

Well... Girlfriend.

The drummer was half sprawled over her body, their legs tangled. She was using the bassist's chest as a pillow and had an arm draped over her waist.

The memory of one of their first serious fights was clear in the lefty's head as she remembered how difficult it used to be for her to show her feelings. Even more difficult than now. Her pride always got in the way. Not to mention she used to be even shyer, back then.

That specific memory had happened a few months before they decided to learn their instruments and eventually form a band. She recalled how Ritsu had spent the entire week without properly talking to her, waiting for her to admit she had missed the drummer too.

The bassist had snapped after school, at the end of that week, pulling the brunette into the fiercest hug she had ever given anyone. _"I missed you too, baka! I missed you so much!" _had been her fervent cries as the drummer chuckled knowingly, returning the hug.

Ritsu had then said what triggered the whole memory. Something very similar to her words at the night prior.

"_If you're feeling something, why can't you just show it, baka? You don't have to hold back, y'know?"_

The lefty's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Would Ritsu be mad at her for not keeping the "promise" she had inadvertently made? She had said she would do anything her girlfriend asked, after all.

But she couldn't just follow through with it. There were things she wanted which she wasn't sure how Ritsu would feel about. And she still hadn't gotten used to being in a couple with her best friend.

Not holding back implied many different things for her. The drummer didn't know what went through her friend's head when she asked that.

The bassist sighed again, this time in resignation, and began playing with the brunette's hair.

She chuckled silently. The memory had also made her realize how the girl seemed to be dependent on her. At least as much as the lefty was on the drummer.

It was a very rare occurrence, but Ritsu had shown how sensitive she could be. At the time, it had thrown them in a complicated situation, but looking back at it now, Mio found her friend's actions rather amusing and endearing.

Just like in their second year at Sakura High, when the drummer became jealous of Nodoka, because she began spending some time with the girl who had been Mio's only acquaintance in her classroom, back then.

She halted the gentle brushing through the brunette's locks when she felt the girl stir, blushing when the drummer nuzzled her and murmured a bit groggily: "Best pillow ever."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're a pervert," she replied, resuming the light combing with her hand.

Ritsu snickered. "You better get used to it. You haven't seen anything yet." She lifted her head just in time to see her girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"But you definitely beat me at it, though," the drummer smiled, disentangling their limbs and propping her face on her hand, to look in the bassist's eyes.

Mio's puzzled expression was comical. "What? What do you mean?"

"You're much more perverted than me." The brunette raised an eyebrow, as if challenging the other girl to deny.

The lefty flushed bright crimson and stuttered "W-why?"

"See? That look says everything!" The drummer chuckled, getting up. "I'm gonna make us some breakfast."

The stunned bassist nodded. "I'll tidy up the bedroom…"

(…)

Breakfast was a quiet affair, if not a bit awkward. It left the bassist with the impression that her friend was also holding back. It seemed they were both avoiding making the first move.

As Ritsu washed the dishes after they ate and got ready to go out, Mio leaned her back on the refrigerator, observing her girlfriend and debating to herself on whether she should say or do something. _I don't know if she's willing to do some stuff yet, so I can't exactly do as she asked last night. But I already know she enjoyed our making out, at least… I guess I don't have to wait for signs or for her to make a move…_

She waited until the drummer had finished with the dishes, and as she dried her hands on a dishtowel the bassist snuck behind the girl and embraced her waist, pulling their bodies together and hiding her face on the left side of Ritsu's neck, inhaling deeply from the scent she loved.

The brunette chuckled, leaning into the hug and placing her arms over her girlfriend's. "You've been surprising me a lot, lately," she said softly, shuddering lightly from the warm breath over the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Hmm?" Mio was barely paying attention as she kissed the base of the drummer's neck.

"Lemme turn around," the brunette said breathily.

The bassist loosened her arms and her girlfriend turned to face her, snaking her arms around Mio's neck and pulling her down.

Both girls sighed as their lips met, and Ritsu quickly deepened it, seeking entrance into the lefty's mouth with her tongue, which was readily complied.

The bassist couldn't decide if the hot feeling that spread through her body at her girlfriend's touch was a familiar one or if it was all new, because it was always surprising how the girl made her feel.

As their not-so-gentle kisses intensified, Mio pushed the drummer backwards until she bumped onto the counter. The bassist had half a mind to process what she was doing as she lifted the shorter girl — with some difficulty — and placed her over the counter top, barely breaking their lip-lock with the action.

The brunette smiled into the kiss, locking her legs around the taller girl's waist. It was surprisingly easy for her to let the other girl take control. It felt as a reassurance of her girlfriend's feelings for her.

They paused to gasp for air, and Ritsu couldn't help laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked a bewildered Mio.

"You really enjoy taking over, don't you? I didn't think you'd be so eager to let yourself go like this," she tried to stifle her amusement.

Surprisingly, the bassist didn't blush. She just stared in wonder. _She asked that yesterday to test me… She actually knew I'd have trouble not holding back._ "You really do know me, don't you?"

The drummer stopped snickering, and looked taken aback. "Where did that come from?"

"I… I can't, Ritsu. I can't simply 'not hold back'… Sorry." This time a pink hue colored her cheeks as she averted her eyes.

The brunette was a little perplexed. The hold her legs kept around her girlfriend's waist never slackened as she gently cupped the lefty's face and urged the girl to look back in her eyes. "Hey, what are you talking about? Why not?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd want the same things I do, so I can't just impose myself on you like this… And also, I can tell you're holding back too. You're waiting for me to make all the moves! It's a bit unfair…" the bassist ranted, pursing her lips at the serious frown on the brunette's face.

Ritsu sighed, gingerly stroking along the side of her girlfriend's face, deepening her blush slightly.

"So, we have the same problem, then. I hold back 'cause I can't be sure you'd be comfortable with what I'd like to do… And I wait for you to act 'cause I don't know if you're on the mood or not…" she explained, moving her hands over Mio's jaw line, around her neck, and then playing with the hair on the bassist's nape, making her shudder.

"It's actually easy to solve this, right?" She chuckled at the dazed look on the lefty's face.

"Is it?" The bassist blinked.

Ritsu rolled her eyes. "We just need to talk things through! We can tell each other what we'd like to do, what we're comfortable with, and stuff," she said as Mio nodded slowly.

"Of course, if you think it's too early to think about certain stuff, we can go over this at a later time…" the brunette suggested, a bit shyly.

"Hmm? No, it's not that," the lefty mumbled.

"It's not? You don't think it's too early?" the surprised drummer inquired.

"Huh… No, not really," was the embarrassed answer.

"Seriously?" The shorter girl's eyes were wide, in shock. "We're talking about the same thing here, right?"

"I guess?" the bassist frowned perplexedly at the question.

Ritsu's arms were limp over Mio's shoulders, and her legs now dangled over the counter's edge, as she stared incredulously at her girlfriend's face. "We _are_ both talking about _sex_, right?" she asked bluntly.

"Geez, Ritsu! Yeah, that's what we're talking about!" the thoroughly embarrassed lefty exclaimed impatiently, suddenly turning away from the other girl, who almost tumbled to the floor.

The drummer sweat dropped, hopping safely to the ground. "Relax! I just thought… Well, I dunno, really… I thought you'd want to wait and stuff…"

"I don't know if I want to wait more than I already have…" the bassist mumbled shyly, turning to face her girlfriend again. "I mean! If _you_ don't want to wait, obviously!" she explained hurriedly.

"Obviously…" snorted Ritsu, trying to refrain from laughing at the statement. It sounded so silly to her, who had wanted her friend like _that_ for so long. But she thought it would be dangerous to tease her girlfriend at the given moment.

She was right.

"If you start teasing me about this, you'll regret it dearly," threatened the blushing girl.

The brunette bit on her bottom lip to keep from retorting and stared innocently at her friend. _I can't believe we're already getting into this subject. Are we really ready for this? _"Why would I tease you? I don't want you to deprive me of sex," she answered seriously, earning herself a blow to the top of the head.

Mio's nostrils flared and her raised fist shook with anger. "I just warned you, Ritsu!" she yelled at the drummer, who was currently clutching at the tender lump swelling on her head.

"Ouch… Sorry… I'm joking around, but you should know I take you seriously. C'mon." The drummer took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the living room.

"What are you doing?" The bassist halted their progress halfway through the corridor.

Ritsu looked back at the taller girl, noticing her alarmed expression and sweatdropping. _Does she think I'm gonna drag her into the bedroom and _do_ her right now? _"Let's talk this through? We just started as a… hmm, couple and I'm pretty sure you're feeling just as insecure as me about certain things. We can be honest with each other. We don't have to hide anything else, right?" she explained, feeling rather awkward.

Mio surveyed her friend's shy posture. "You're right… We should be honest with each other," she mumbled in agreement, but suddenly remembered something. "But we'll have to leave this for later. We should be heading to Mugi's soon."

The drummer's eyes narrowed. "Are sure you're not just using that excuse to run away from the subject?"

"What? No! Didn't you promise we'd be there for lunch? We should be going, then. They're probably waiting for us already," she justified, averting her eyes.

"We're continuing this conversation when we get back, okay?" imposed the brunette, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"You seem really eager…" the lefty sweatdropped, sighing in defeat.

(…)

The two girls enjoyed the stroll towards the keyboardist's place in comfortable silence.

Ritsu looked as content as she could possibly be, with a light spring to her steps.

Mio, on the other hand, faced a minor dilemma. She kept glancing down at her girlfriend's swinging hand. _Would she mind if I took her hand? We're in public, after all…_

"What's bothering you this time?" inquired the brunette, looking slightly amused.

The bassist stared back in silence, for a while. Making up her mind, she clasped the drummer's left hand in her right one and looked forward, just waiting for the girl's reaction.

"You don't mind?" asked the bewildered brunette, halting their walk.

"I actually thought _you_ would…" answered the lefty, sheepishly.

Ritsu felt her chest swell with pride and satisfaction. Her girlfriend wasn't afraid or ashamed of their relationship, and this fact made the brunette feel elated.

The drummer smiled at the taller girl, resuming their walk. "To be really honest, Mio, I don't like the thought of hiding this. So, whenever you prefer discretion, just let me know."

"I don't want to hide either. I've been hiding for too long, and now I'm sick of it…" she mumbled, feeling relieved knowing her girlfriend thought the same way.

The brunette chuckled. "I could have bet you were the type who doesn't like PDA."

The lefty's eyes widened. "Well! It's kinda different! I really wouldn't be very comfortable with public displays of affection…"

The drummer sweatdropped and lifted their clasped hands. "This is a public display…" she stated the very obvious fact.

The bassist rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I don't mind people knowing we're together. I'd mind them knowing what we _do_ together… It's very different," she explained.

"And here I was, thinking I'd be able to just grab you and kiss you anytime I felt like it…" the brunette pouted, making the lefty laugh.

"Not even _you_ are that bold!"

"Try me!" Ritsu raised her eyebrows in defiance.

Mio became serious, turning to the shorter girl with trepidation, and then halting altogether.

They stared at one another, Ritsu with a challenging look and Mio with a disbelieving one.

The brunette glanced at their surroundings, and the lefty gulped.

"You wouldn't…" the bassist mumbled, viewing quite a number of people around them. The two girls were in plain view of everyone.

"No, I wouldn't…" the drummer blushed, pulling on her friend's hand and urging her to keep walking.

"Where-" Mio began asking, seeing that the girl was taking a wrong turn to the right. But the rest of the question died on her lips as she noticed they had entered a narrow alley between two blocks of houses.

Ritsu quickly turned on her, standing on tiptoe and stealing a peck from her girlfriend's lips.

"Ritsu!" the bassist reprimanded, turning frantically to the entrance of the alley, where she could see some people passing. No one had noticed them.

"I wouldn't _there_… But I warned you not to try me," she smirked daringly.

"I'll remember that, from now on!" the lefty pursed her lips, but she wasn't really feeling the disapproval she tried to show. "Let's go."

(…)

Mio looked around distractedly as they waited in the ascending elevator.

Ritsu was feeling a bit guilty. "You're not mad, are you? You kept silent all the rest of the way here…"

The bassist was a bit surprised at that, and couldn't help smiling. "I was just following along with your silence."

"So, you're not mad?" the brunette asked again, with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"How could I be mad at you, silly?" the lefty chuckled.

The drummer sighed in relief. And then smiled mischievously, turning to her girlfriend. They were alone in the elevator.

"What?" asked the taller girl apprehensively.

Ritsu didn't answer, gently pushing her girlfriend against the wall of the elevator. Mio's reaction had been very interesting the first time she had tried this, so she weaved her fingers through the hair on the girl's nape and pulled her down for a kiss. As the drummer had expected, the girl shuddered to the touch, melting into Ritsu's arms. She then snaked her free hand under the bassist's shirt, caressing her back.

Mio moaned loudly into the kiss, pulling the brunette's body flush with hers. She felt her body tingle all over from the light brushing of her girlfriend's hand on her bare flesh.

The drummer broke their kiss and tilted the lefty's head, showering wet kisses all over the girl's neck and moving her other hand around Mio's waist, caressing the smooth surface of her stomach and slowly trailing upwards.

The bassist's skin felt on fire where her girlfriend touched. She gasped loudly, feeling moist heat pooling southwards. She clutched the brunette's shoulders and pleaded in a moan: "Wait…"

Ritsu stepped back, blinking in amazement at the gasping girl. "Wow. That sure is an intense reaction…" The sight of her flushed and flustered girlfriend was such a turn on to the already aroused drummer.

"Shut up…" mumbled Mio, feeling mortally embarrassed.

They noticed the elevator door had already opened and stepped outside, into the little room that led to the blonde's door. The building was one of those where each apartment occupied a whole floor.

"Let's go?" The drummer tried not to look too pleased with herself for making her girlfriend so hot and bothered.

"Wait a moment! What would they think if they saw me like this?" asked the mortified bassist.

"That we just had a heated making out session inside the elevator?" suggested Ritsu with a grin.

"Very nice way for them to find out!" exclaimed the lefty with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, yeah! How will we tell them?" inquired the drummer suddenly. "Actually, do you _want_ them to know?" she backtracked.

"Yes, why not? Didn't we just agree that we don't have to keep our relationship a secret?" mumbled Mio, leaning over the nearest wall and taking deep breaths to recompose herself.

"Tired of the closet?" snickered the brunette, and her friend rolled her eyes. "So, how do we tell them?"

"Well, I don't know… Why don't you decide?"

"Hmm… I don't think that's a good idea… I'll just want to do it the easiest way," she scratched the back of her head.

"So what? What's the easiest way?"

"Making it obvious… Like kissing you in front of them, or something…" the drummer shrugged.

The bassist blushed all over again, her eyes wide. "We'll find another way to do this!"

Both girls were startled as the door to Tsumugi's apartment opened and their three band mates peered outside. "Oh, you were taking so long to arrive, and we heard something coming from here! Come inside already!" smiled their host.

They dragged themselves into the apartment while the girls greeted them.

"Ricchan! Mio-chan! What took you so long?" asked Yui, excitedly.

"Good afternoon, senpai," said Azusa, politely.

"Is everything okay?" worried Mugi, seeing the amused expression on Ritsu's face, and Mio looking bothered.

"Yes, of course!"

"Hmm, yeah."

They answered at the same time, the drummer cheerfully, and the bassist shyly.

The other three exchanged puzzled looks as everyone made their way into the living room, where the two guitarists had been playing fighting games on the huge LCD screen.

"I'm just finishing everything in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home," Tsumugi began retreating towards the other room.

"Do you want some help, Mugi?" offered Ritsu.

"Oh, sure! Thanks, Ricchan! We just need to set the table and bring the food over to the dining room."

"Okay, let's do it!" exclaimed the excited brunette, following the keyboardist.

"Come on, Mio-chan! This game is so much fun! Azu-nyan is really good at it!" the airheaded girl declared, looking fondly at the younger girl.

"Not really, Yui-senpai… Mugi-senpai beats me with ease at this," the twin-tailed guitarist mumbled.

"I'm not very good at these games," confessed Mio, grabbing a dual-shock controller and settling into the large leather couch.

(…)

During lunch Yui kept babbling about the games and jokes from their pajama party at the previous night, trying to make Ritsu jealous. Which she wouldn't be, for obvious reasons…

"Did you solve your problems?" the guitarist asked suddenly, when Mugi began taking out their used dishes, after dessert.

"What problems?" The drummer was really puzzled by the question, and didn't notice the keyboardist and the younger guitarist sharing a weird look, and the bassist averting her eyes from everyone.

"Yesterday you said you wouldn't be able to sleep over, because you and Mio-chan had some problems to solve," Yui reminded her.

"Oh, that!" the brunette laughed nervously. "Everything's alright now," she assured the airheaded girl.

"Let's go practice now?" Mio suggested loudly, before Yui could ask anything else. Azusa eyed her strangely, noticing the evasion.

"I'll just take these to the kitchen." Mugi smiled, pilling most of the dishes in a tray.

"I'll help you, Mugi-senpai," the younger girl offered.

"I'll help too!" exclaimed the lefty, hurriedly standing up and collecting the rest of the used items on the table.

"Let's wait in the studio, Ricchan!"

The brunette sweatdropped at her friends' behavior, following the lead guitarist towards the other room.

(…)

Mio, Mugi and Azusa entered the studio to find the drummer on the studio's couch twirling the drumsticks between her fingers absent-mindedly, and the guitarist just finishing ear-tuning Giita.

The bassist made a bee-line towards her bass's case, propped beside the couch.

"How I missed Elizabeth," she whispered, hugging the case to her chest.

Ritsu sweatdropped again, and couldn't help teasing. "I'm going to get jealous if you keep treating Elizabeth like that."

Tsumugi giggled at that, and the younger guitarist looked bewildered.

"You shouldn't. Nothing can take Elizabeth's place," the lefty replied, with a teasing smirk, pulling her instrument from the case and plugging it to the bass amp.

The brunette feigned deep hurt, clutching at her chest. "Oh, the betrayal! You hurt me with that, Mio-chuan! I thought I was the only one!"

"Baka." The black-haired girl rolled her eyes, blushing. "Let's begin?" she added, turning to the others.

"I'm ready!" Tsumugi was already behind her keyboard, and didn't seem to think anything of the exchange.

Same as Yui. "Giita and I are ready!"

Azusa, on the other hand, looked quite befuddled. _Are they… flirting?_ she thought wildly_._

The rhythm guitarist adjusted Muttan's strap over her shoulder, dismissing her weird thoughts.

They began playing their oldest hits, Mio and Yui alternating on the vocals for each song. The bassist sounded really enthusiastic in her singing, the keyboardist and the younger guitarist noticed.

And the drummer's rhythm was very rushed, for some reason.

"Wait." The lefty chuckled, making everyone stop in the middle of Fudepen. "Ritsu, can't you slow down a bit?"

"Sorry!" the brunette scratched her head. "I'm feeling kinda excited," she explained sheepishly.

Mio shot her a fond look. She understood what the drummer meant.

_Yesterday they were both acting weird around one another… Mio-senpai was all fidgety, and Ritsu-senpai seemed quite unmotivated. Now they're all happy and eager… What the hell happened?_ were Azusa's nervous thoughts.

"I'm gonna grab some water in the kitchen," said the drummer, standing from behind the drum set.

"I want some too." The bassist followed her outside the studio.

Azusa frantically looked between Tsumugi and Yui, pleading with her eyes for them not to follow the other two. Mugi got the message, but she had to grab the other guitarist's arm, as the girl had paid her no attention.

"What's wrong, Azu-nyan?" the airhead asked quizzically, turning to the younger girl.

"There's something going on there! Didn't you notice?" she whispered to her seniors, hoping for a positive answer, because she was beginning to feel quite wrong-footed by this unexpected change. Not that she had anything against same-sex relationships, but she didn't know what to make of it when it appeared to be happening so suddenly and right under her nose.

"You think so too, Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Was there something different from normal?" inquired the confused guitarist.

"Yes! Something happened yesterday between those two. Probably something to do with the problem they had to solve!" answered the pig-tailed girl, relieved at not being the only one noticing the change. "When they arrived here too, something had just happened!"

The keyboardist sighed dramatically at that statement, closing her eyes, as if to imagine what could have happened.

"Let's ask, then! I want some water too!" Yui began retreating from the room.

"No, wait!" she grabbed at the girl's collar, brutally halting her progress. Yui turned and blinked, thoroughly startled.

"Let's see what they're doing!" squealed the blonde, quickly dashing from the studio.

Azusa sweatdropped, her eyes wide.

"We'll spy!" giggled Yui, pulling the perplexed kouhai towards the kitchen.

(…)

Mio placed her used cup inside the sink, turning to her girlfriend, who was observing her intently.

"What?" the lefty asked self-consciously, as the brunette inched closer to her.

Ritsu braced her arms on the counter, on either side of her girlfriend's body, trapping her. "You are beautiful," she whispered, slowly bringing her face closer to the bassist's.

The lefty flushed crimson, but didn't avert her eyes. "T-They might see us."

"Then it makes things easier for us." The brunette brushed her lips over the lefty's cheek lovingly.

Mio sighed, cupping her girlfriend's face between her hands and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Half of her brain screamed at her how embarrassing this could get if their friends ran into them in such a position. The currently dominant half couldn't care less, agreeing with the drummer that it would just make their coming out easier.

Ritsu embraced the lefty's waist and deepened their kiss, not honestly worrying about what their friends might think, but getting a rush from the boldness of their action, nonetheless.

Neither girl noticed three heads sticking out from the kitchen entrance, watching their exchange.

Tsumugi was flushed with pleasure, clasping her hands over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Her eyes were shining at the beautiful, romantic scene developing in front of her.

Azusa gaped, her eyes wide in shock and a blush spreading over her cheeks. One of her hands was pressed firmly against Yui's mouth, to keep her from ruining the moment somehow.

The lead guitarist just blinked in amazement.

The trio quickly and silently retreated back to the studio when they noticed the couple separating from their kiss.

"I thought we'd have a nice drama here," Ritsu chuckled, pulling away from her girlfriend.

"I'm glad we didn't," Mio chastised, frowning at the shorter girl.

"You didn't really seem to mind while you were kissing me," the brunette teased, taking the lefty's hand and pulling her from the kitchen. "I bet you wouldn't mind even if I kissed you in front of them! It's like you forget about everything else!" she laughed.

"Ritsu! I've warned you about the teasing! I might just use the idea you gave me and deprive you from… you know…" the irritated bassist threatened seriously, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, relax! I'm just joking! No need for that!" the brunette pleaded, her eyes wide in genuine fear.

The lefty pulled her hand away as they reached the studio door.

"Are you really mad at me?" the puzzled drummer asked worriedly.

Mio sighed in exasperation. "No. It's just…" she didn't finish, motioning with her head towards the room pointedly.

"Didn't you want them to know?" Ritsu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't understand the lefty's logic.

"Just tell them," she suggested, gulping nervously.

"Why me?" the brunette feigned indignation.

"It's easier for you," the lefty declared simply.

"That's what you think!" Ritsu snorted.

"Well, you're not as shy as me!" the bassist justified.

"Just give me your hand!" the drummer demanded impatiently.

"No~!" Mio whined, looking really scared.

"Oh, honestly! I'll just…" The brunette marched inside the studio.

Mio followed her with trepidation.

The couple halted, noticing a tense atmosphere in the room.

Tsumugi was biting her bottom lip and staring intently at her keyboard, looking really amused by something.

Azusa seemed thoroughly annoyed, and Yui looked troubled, shooting a pleading look towards the kouhai.

"Come on, Azu-nyan! I'm really curious! I want to know what it's like!" the guitarist implored.

"Yui-senpai!" the younger girl warned, looking pointedly at the two girls who had just arrived in the room.

"What are you curious about, Yui?" asked Ritsu quizzically.

"Kissing!" answered the airhead simply.

Mio gasped loudly, all color draining from her face as she swayed on the spot. "They saw..." she muttered, mortified.

"Hey! Easy there!" the brunette came to her girlfriend's aid, holding firmly onto her arms to keep her from falling, and leading her to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but Azu-nyan won't help me!" the lead guitarist exclaimed, as their friends rushed to the bassist's side.

The younger girl shot her senpai an ugly glare, while she sat beside Mio on the couch and put her hands over her shaking shoulders, trying to comfort the taller girl.

"Are you okay, Mio-chan?" the concerned blonde asked, sitting on the girl's other side.

Ritsu crouched in front of her, evident worry dominating her features as she placed her hands over her girlfriend's knees and rubbed comfortingly.

Yui came from behind the drummer, bewildered by the situation. "What's wrong, Mio-chan?"

The lefty was hiding her face behind her hands and shaking her head repeatedly, refusing to meet any of her friends' gazes.

"Were you intending on keeping this a secret?" the keyboardist asked gently, in an understanding tone, directing the question to the drummer.

Azusa observed quietly, rubbing circles on the agitated bassist's back.

"Hmm… No, we wanted to tell you," Ritsu explained shyly. "C'mon, Mio. They're okay with it," she said softly, trying to pry the sensitive girl's hands away from her face.

"There's nothing wrong, Mio-senpai," the kouhai said reassuringly.

Mio opened a crack between her fingers — through which a wide, fearful gray eye could be seen — to survey her friends' reactions.

Mugi had a gentle smile, Azusa had an understanding look and Yui looked just confused at her behavior.

Ritsu's worried face tugged at her heart, and she finally let her hands fall to her lap with a sigh. "Sorry… It was just a bit sudden…" she said quietly, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"This is so exciting!" The blonde keyboardist couldn't help giggling, making the lefty sweatdrop.

"How is it, Mio-chan?" the lead guitarist asked curiously, leaning over the bewildered drummer's head.

"How is what?" the lefty asked perplexedly.

"You know! Kissing! And dating!" her eyes were sparkling in wonder.

The bassist groaned embarrassedly.

"Senpai! You can't just ask this kind of thing!"

"Don't make it worse…" Ritsu reprimanded Yui in a low voice.

"Hmm… I'm not sure if I should ask… Was this why you were acting so tensely yesterday?" Tsumugi questioned cautiously, making the drummer smirk.

Seeing that her girlfriend had no intention of answering, Mio responded timidly "It was a week of enlightenment for us, this last one. And yesterday… well, things fell into place."

"So, you just got together? What took you so long?" inquired the airheaded guitarist, oblivious to her friends' discomfort.

"You are so tactless…" the drummer narrowed her eyes at the unsubtle girl, standing up. "Yes, we were slow. But now we're together, and everything's fine! They lived happily ever after! Any more questions, or can we go back to practicing?" she ranted loudly, heading towards Tsumugi's drum set.

Azusa tried to cover a snort. _Calling Yui-senpai tactless, and talking like that. She never changes… _"I actually have to agree with Yui-senpai. It makes sense for the two of you to be together… Although it seems kind of sudden, looking back at how you've been acting towards one another all this time, it doesn't come as such a big surprise if I really stop to think about it…" she said softly to the taller girl, who blushed deeply.

"We had some issues to overcome…" Mio explained shyly, averting her eyes, while moving towards her bass.

The blonde clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She had a huge smile gracing her face.

"We're all happy, right?" the younger girl questioned the lead guitarist, smiling gently.

"You look so cute together! I should have taken a picture!" Yui said wistfully, cradling Giita against her chest.

"Don't even dream about it!" the alarmed couple exclaimed together.

The rest of their practice was uneventful.

* * *

**A.N.: **I'm truly sorry about the long time I took to update this. I've had some problems, mostly concerning the university and my health, but I hope you can understand.

Thanks for the awesome comments on the previous chapter, people! It was one of the most important chapters, and I wanted it to be great^^ I'm glad so many people liked it.

I want to use this opportunity to thank the awesome reader who has been helping me so much with this story. Thanks,_ Shima Harawa_! Without your help this story wouldn't be as neat! And your help as a beta is also immensely appreciated! I hope it's not an inconvenience (+_+') Thanks for everything!

I'm excited and nervous about the next chapter... I'll be writing it with huge care...

I hope you all enjoyed this one! R&R?

.

**Edited/beta-ed by: **_Shima Harawa._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

**A.N.:** "M" content ahead.

* * *

It was past 8 PM when Mio and Ritsu strolled back home from the train station. The keyboardist and the couple had accompanied the two guitarists there, after their band practice — and many tea breaks — at Tsumugi's apartment. They had just parted ways with the blonde, who was acting very excitedly around them since finding out they were together.

Ritsu felt like she had never been happier, now in a relationship with her best friend and first love. The fact that their friends knew and were happy for them also added to her absolute satisfaction today. And she couldn't forget she also had her family's support. There was just nothing to worry about. Nothing to dampen her mood.

Mio was also feeling the amazing fulfillment of having everything work out in her favor. That didn't keep her from being nervous about the upcoming conversation with Ritsu when they arrived home, though. She just couldn't stop thinking of how things would develop after they talked through all their insecurities and expectations regarding their love life.

The drummer swung their clasped hands back and forth, humming the melody of "Gohan wa Okazu" as she led the way to their apartment. The bassist just followed absentmindedly, barely noticing the surroundings.

"Why so pensive?" Ritsu asked as they reached the entrance to their building, startling the lefty.

"Oh! I was just… W-well," Mio blushed deeply, not knowing what to say, and for some reason feeling like she had been caught doing something very embarrassing. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"God, Mio! You're so easy to read! I don't know how you were able to keep such a big secret from me for so long," she shook her head in wonder, pulling her girlfriend up the staircase.

"And why are you so nervous, anyway? We're just going to talk, right?" questioned the shorter girl, amused by the lack of response from her shy girlfriend.

_I didn't want to __just talk…_ thought the lefty, biting on her bottom lip, as if to keep from saying that out loud, and avoiding her girlfriend's prying eyes.

"You do want to just talk, right?" Ritsu insisted, searching for the lefty's eyes. Mio almost snorted at that, but couldn't keep the guilty smile that blossomed on her face, for thinking exactly that.

"What will you say, depending on the answer?" she asked evasively, chancing a shy glance at her girlfriend's eyes. Ritsu's eyebrows immediately shot up on her large forehead, almost disbelieving of the question.

"Is that a trick question?" They paused just outside the door to their apartment, immersed in a staring contest.

Mio sighed, breaking their trance, and went past her girlfriend to unlock the door. Ritsu followed in amused silence once the door was open, closing it after them and removing her shoes before stepping up on the wooden floor of the apartment.

"I'm going to take a bath before we talk, ok?" mumbled the nervous bassist, turning towards the bathroom.

"Can I-" Ritsu clamped her mouth tightly shut before finishing the question. _Maybe right now is not a good time…_

Mio caught on to her intent, though, smiling gently at her girlfriend. "Wanna join me?"

"You sure?" the drummer asked very uncertainly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, why not? We've always taken baths together…" Mio flushed lightly, even as she said that.

"We weren't dating, before," justified Ritsu in a humorous tone.

"What would the difference be, exactly?" the lefty pried, her nervousness surprisingly gone for the moment.

"I may not be able to keep my hands to myself," the brunette answered jokingly.

"You may not _want_ to keep your hands to yourself, you mean," Mio laughed, shaking her head.

"Same thing," shrugged the drummer.

"You coming or what?" the bassist turned again towards the bathroom, laughter dripping from her tone.

"Will you help me?" Ritsu asked impulsively, and immediately flinched from her own boldness. Mio halted mid-step into the bathroom, and then snorted.

"Geez, Ritsu!" she laughed openly, turning back towards her girlfriend with wide disbelieving eyes. It was the drummer's turn to blush.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit," she mumbled, turning towards the kitchen.

"Okay," the lefty kept on chuckling, entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Ritsu sighed, stepping into the kitchen and looking around. She spotted the sink, where the few dishes from their breakfast remained on the dryer.

_Might as well wait until she's at least inside the tub…_ she thought, going towards the sink to put everything away.

(…)

Mio sighed in contentment, settling into the warm water of the bathtub after having washed herself thoroughly. She wondered if Ritsu had given up on their shared bath, just as the door to the bathing area slowly opened, to reveal her girlfriend loosely holding a towel in front of her naked body.

"Don't I have great timing?" the brunette asked smugly, hanging her towel beside Mio's, on the hanger placed beside the door.

"Yeah, I just got in," Mio chuckled, sinking lower in the water, and closing her eyes to enjoy the relaxing feeling. "Are you going to wash your hair?"

"Yeah, didn't wash it yesterday. Why?" Ritsu answered absentmindedly, turning the shower on and directing it towards herself.

"Come here," the lefty said, straightening out in the tub and leaning on its edge.

The drummer smiled, placing the bathing stool closer to the tub's edge, and turning her back to her girlfriend as she sat on it.

"Give me the shampoo."

"Here."

Mio then assisted with washing her girlfriend's hair, as Ritsu scrubbed herself. A while later and the drummer was done with washing herself, and just enjoyed as her girlfriend massaged her scalp with the conditioner.

"Okay, just rinse it off now."

As she finished doing as she was told, Ritsu felt Mio's arms snaking around her torso, just below her breasts, and she was pulled into her girlfriend's body. The feeling of the taller girl's naked breasts pressing against her back sent tingles through her whole body.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," she mumbled, closing her eyes and enjoying their closeness.

"Oh, I do too," answered the bassist very softly into her girlfriend's ear, nuzzling the sensitive spot underneath. She felt the urge to roam her hands over every inch of the other girl's body, but that would have to wait. Ritsu took deep breaths to keep her composure.

"Your turn in the tub," the lefty said suddenly, gently turning her girlfriend's face towards herself and pecking her on the lips, before quickly standing and stepping outside the bathtub. Ritsu just stared in awed silence as Mio made her way towards the door and grabbed her towel from the hanger. Such an appealingly beautiful figure. Ritsu felt absurdly lucky that someone like Mio could return her feelings. _So gorgeous._

"Are you still nervous?" the drummer asked in genuine doubt, before her girlfriend could shut the door.

"Very much," mumbled the lefty, avoiding eye contact.

"So I take it from that you want more than just talk?" Ritsu tried with all her might not to sound too hopeful.

Mio only answered with a shy smile, before closing the door.

(…)

Ritsu took a while to get out of the cooling water of the tub. She calculated it had passed enough time for Mio to have gone through all the process of getting ready to turn in for the night. Not that she expected them to go to sleep right away, but still. It would be better if each of them had some time for themselves, before their important talk.

She couldn't really focus on what she would like to talk about with her best friend – and girlfriend – and instead caught herself thinking about all their intimate exchanges since the previous night. Every kiss had felt like a dream, so wonderful was the feeling she got from them. Every touch had left her yearning for more.

She sighed in amazed wonder, feeling a warm sensation spread through her body. Pure and complete happiness. She chuckled at her reflection in the mirror. She had been so immersed in thoughts that she had done everything absentmindedly, and was now in the middle of brushing her teeth.

_It's like everything that's not related to Mio I'm doing automatically_, the drummer thought in amusement. She wondered if her friend was going through the same.

The brunette took a deep breath as she got ready to open the bathroom door, after finishing her business there – this time she remembered to bring her pajamas, to get dressed there. She didn't even bother with doing anything with her loose bangs this time, completely forgetting about her usual headband.

Mio greeted her girlfriend with a warm smile as Ritsu stepped into their dim living room – the lights were turned off, and the curtains of the balcony glass doors were open – and made her way to sit by the lefty, at the kotatsu. The taller girl had set one of their futons beside the low table, and pushed the covers towards the end of it. They sat very close, facing one another.

"I don't think I ever told you that, but I really like how you look with your hair down like this," the bassist said quietly, caressing her best friend's long fringe away from her eyes.

"It just gets in the way a bit," the drummer answered softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the light touch on her face. Mio didn't pause with the loving caress, closing the distance between their faces, instead. She cupped the shorter girl's face and placed a light kiss on her slightly parted lips. Ritsu's eyes opened to see in her girlfriend's a mirror of what she felt at the moment: indescribable happiness and love.

"I love you, Mio," Ritsu said firmly, her stare unwavering as her arms found their way around her girlfriend's body.

"I love you, Ritsu," Mio said not in answer, because the brunette hadn't asked her anything. It was in affirmation, to match in equal intensity and depth the one her best friend, and love of her life, had just made.

They settled into a comfortable embrace, just holding each other for a while.

"Mio?" Ritsu whispered after a few quiet moments.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?" the brunette kept her tone very low, as to not disturb the calm mood.

Mio backed away from their embrace just enough to be able to observe her girlfriend's face. Ritsu's serene expression didn't betray any emotions. The bassist's face, on the other hand, took on a pinkish hue as she answered truthfully: "You."

Ritsu couldn't help the smile blossoming on her lips. "I'm right here. Now what?"

Mio's eyes widened and her blush deepened considerably. "W-what do you expect me to do?"

"Anything you want to do," the drummer shrugged, but her friend could tell how shy she sounded as she said that.

"Well, I can't just- what do- what would you…" The lefty was very flustered, stumbling through her words, fumbling with the sleeves of Ritsu's shirt and once again avoiding her eyes. She emitted a very frustrated noise and completely backed away from the drummer, letting her hands fall on her lap. Only their knees touched, now.

"What do you want to do, Mio? Just tell me," the brunette was amused by her girlfriend's predicament. The bassist just stared hard at her lap; her only reaction was pursing her lips.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Ritsu thought that trying to guess it might be a good idea. She placed a hand on one of Mio's knees and slowly trailed it upwards on her thigh. The bassist closed her eyes and tried to make herself calm.

"I wouldn't mind that, but it wasn't exactly…" she trailed off, bewildering the drummer.

"Then what? You want to touch me?" the brunette asked quietly, taking Mio's hands from her lap and gently pulling them towards herself. She placed her girlfriend's hands on her waist, and slid her hands up her arms.

Mio nodded slowly, observing her own hands trailing under the hem of her girlfriend's shirt. Ritsu suddenly felt lightheaded. _God, she's barely touching me…_ But it wasn't just the touch. It was the whole situation, and really knowing how much her girlfriend wanted her.

Mio finally met her eyes when the drummer's arms – woven around her neck – pulled their heads closer. Her breath quickened in anticipation, and she was able to notice how the drummer was just as nervous as she was feeling.

"What do you want to do?" the drummer pressed again, their faces inches apart. Mio tried to communicate how embarrassing it was through her wide gray orbs, but seemed to refuse emitting words.

"I can't guess everything, Mio," Ritsu said laughingly. The bassist just whined in despair.

"Is it _that_ embarrassing?" the brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's frustration. Mio's face seemed to glow red as she nodded again.

"Now I'm really curious." One of Ritsu's eyebrows cocked on her forehead. She couldn't fathom what could possibly be so embarrassing.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you!" chided the bassist angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the shorter girl, who was torn between amusement and surprise.

"No! I just…" she trailed off, observing her pissed friend. She sighed, making up her mind.

Ritsu placed her hands on Mio's shoulders, easily making the lefty face her again. And then she pushed gently, but firmly, getting the taller girl to lay down on the futon. The position was a bit awkward, so she prodded Mio's legs, until the bassist stretched them out. The drummer proceeded to straddle her girlfriend's hips.

Mio blinked quizzically at the girl towering over her, who just leaned down, pressing her lips onto her girlfriend's. The bassist closed her eyes and embraced the shorter girl's waist once more. Ritsu balanced her weight on her elbows, leaving her hands free to weave through the lefty's black tresses fanned on the pillow.

The kiss was different from the previous ones. Slower, more sensual. It carried a lot of sexual tension. But their synchrony was perfect. The intensity was just right. They spent quite a long moment enjoying it, being lost in it, in each other's taste, in the warmth of their bodies pressed close together, in the clean scent of each other's skin.

Ritsu broke the kiss and whispered: "Show me, Mio. Just show me what you want to do." The bassist stared into her girlfriend's eyes. For a moment, the only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing.

Mio rolled them around on the futon, until she was the one on the top. She noticed the movement had made her pelvis press onto her girlfriend's, when Ritsu locked her legs around her hips. Both girls blushed when the lefty shifted her weight – rubbing their crotches together – and the brunette couldn't contain a moan.

That sexy moan rang in Mio's head, as she leaned down and quickly captured Ritsu's mouth with hers. She began grinding her hips down, being rewarded with throaty sounds coming from the drummer. Ritsu held a fistful of Mio's hair, trapping her in their kiss, and thrust her own hips upwards.

The bassist's lips curled into a very amused smile when the drummer couldn't keep up with the kiss, because her breathing was growing labored.

"Oh, c'mon! You're teasing me!" the brunette whined indignantly, forcing her girlfriend to stop the thrusting motion of her hips with her locked legs, pressing the lefty down. Mio chuckled, pleased with herself.

_Oh, you'll pay__ for that… _the drummer thought resentfully. She grasped the hem of the lefty's shirt and tugged upwards. Mio didn't budge.

"What?" the bassist asked shyly. Ritsu's eyes narrowed, and she pulled again. The lefty relented grudgingly, completely mortified.

"Mio, seriously? We just took a bath together!" The drummer was a bit exasperated. But that feeling quickly melted away when her girlfriend's shirt was discarded carelessly. She licked her lips and stared shamelessly at the full, round globes. The creamy skin was so inviting; those brown nipples were just asking to be sucked.

Mio fought hard against the urge to cover up, sitting up between the brunette's legs, which had relinquished their hold around her hips. She observed the hungry look on her girlfriend's face, and felt the girl's hands slowly trailing around her waist.

Before the drummer could go further with her caresses, she pressed: "Take yours off too."

Ritsu started, blinking a couple of times, before sitting up and swiftly removing her shirt. She cast it aside and turned her face away from the lefty's. Her much humbler breasts couldn't really be appealing to her girlfriend, could they?

Mio thought they could, very much. The perky mounds of flesh fit nicely in her hands. The drummer's smooth skin just asked to be touched, and tasted. The hardening nipples enticed her too.

Ritsu was taken by surprise by her girlfriend's unexpected touch. She flinched a bit from the cool hands on her skin, and turned her head towards the taller girl again. She was taken aback by the want written all over Mio's face, but couldn't dwell on it much longer, as the pleasure from the gentle massage on her sensitive flesh took over her mind. It was easy to focus on Mio's touch, and just forget about her insecurities. She hoped she could provoke the same reaction on her girlfriend.

Mio pushed the drummer down, never ceasing with her kneading, gently pinching her girlfriend's nipples now and then. She could feel Ritsu's heart thundering in her chest. She took the shorter girl's puffed breath as an indication that she was doing something right.

The bassist claimed her girlfriend's swollen lips again. The kiss held an urgency that made her forget about her prior embarrassment. She ended it, and stopped all her motions.

"I want to taste you."

Ritsu stared in awe, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed from their previous actions. She felt shy at the suddenness of the affirmation. "Y-you want to…"

"Will you let me?" the lefty pleaded, her expression very serious.

"Let you?" the brunette chuckled embarrassedly. She averted her eyes and added under her breath: "I'm almost begging you."

For some reason that answer had Mio feeling very giddy, excitement taking over her senses. It also got her into action. Their next kisses were sloppy, wet, and very hot and sensual.

Mio wanted to get rid of the rest of their clothes, so she began pulling impatiently at the hem of Ritsu's shorts and panties. The brunette sat up again and helped her girlfriend in removing the rest of her garments. Mio quickly sat up and shed hers off too, without a second thought. She was only able to notice how wet her panties were, before discarding them on the pile of clothes beside the futon.

The lefty pushed her girlfriend down on the futon once more, and took a moment to admire her body like she never could before, taking in every detail – and making Ritsu very self-conscious.

Mio took the liberty of roaming her hands freely over her best friend's skin, feeling the firmness of her thighs, the slight curving of her hips and waist, the smoothness of her taut stomach, the gentle swell of her breasts. She cupped the drummer's face, and leaned down. The kiss was quick, because the lefty was growing more impatient with every second.

The bassist gently turned Ritsu's head to the side, placing open-mouthed kisses on the length of her neck, pausing to suck and lick at the shorter girl's pulse point, leaving a love bite there, before trailing down again.

The drummer was overwhelmed by the sensations provoked in her. Hadn't she been dreaming about Mio taking the lead, being dominant? That was certainly coming true now. Elation mixed with physical pleasure coursed throughout her body, and only intensified as Mio's mouth reached her nipples, sucking, nibbling; and her hands kneaded. She let arousal be translated into the sounds of pleasure coming repeatedly from her lips.

Mio's own excitement grew by the moment, noticing every reaction from her girlfriend, and enjoying every inch of her, the smell, the feel of the skin, the taste. She trailed further down, settling in between the shorter girl's legs. She looked one last time at her girlfriend's face, but the brunette had her eyes tightly shut.

The bassist reached out tentatively, parting Ritsu's folds. The drummer took in a sharp intake of breath. "God, Ritsu! You're soaked!" she exclaimed, flushing in pleasure at the knowledge.

The brunette huffed in mortification, opening her eyes once more and lifting up her head from the pillow, to observe her girlfriend's curious reaction. _Does she have to comment on it? _She clutched the futon underneath her.

Mio licked her lips, before boldly leaning her head forward and brushing her tongue all over Ritsu's opening, taking in her taste and scent. The lefty moaned in delight at the exquisite flavor. The drummer, in turn, whimpered. "Oh, god…"

The feel of Mio's hot tongue gliding on her sensitive flesh just made the girl find out that there was such a thing as something unbearably good. She had goosebumps all over her skin, and the feeling made her breathless.

Mio herself was thoroughly enjoying her ministrations, trying to learn what pleased her girlfriend the most through the brunette's reactions. She dipped her tongue as deep as it would go inside Ritsu's tight entrance, earning a loud gasp, which melted into a moan, as her tongue worked its way upwards, towards the drummer's swollen clit. She enclosed her mouth around the throbbing bud, and sucked. Ritsu's cry made the bassist very pleased with herself. She settled into a paced rhythm, alternating between sucking and lapping with her tongue.

The drummer clenched her fist in her girlfriend's hair, trapping and pressing the taller girl's face into her sex, whimpering, trying to keep from being too loud. All in vain, when her girlfriend slid a long finger into her hot opening, and added another after a moment. She cried out again, caught by surprise by the brief stinging pain of having her virgin sex being invaded by fingers much longer and thicker than her own.

She was also taken aback by how nicely Mio's fingers filled her, and how the rhythmic thrusts, added to the stimulation on her most sensitive spot, were rapidly pushing her closer to the edge. She felt her climax building ever closer, and begged "Mio! Harder, please!"

The lefty was momentarily startled by the outburst, but quickly complied, adding pressure with her tongue, and making the pace faster with her fingers.

"Oh, god! Mio!" Ritsu came hard, thrashing under her girlfriend's face as each wave of her orgasm consumed her senses. She pulled on the bassist's hair, not being able to take any more stimulation. The climax had made her body even more sensitive.

Mio wouldn't take that. She wanted Ritsu's juices to the last drop. She disentangled the brunette's hand from her hair, lacing their fingers and holding firmly, while her other hand pressed on the drummer's leg to keep it spread open.

Ritsu began to protest: "I-I can't take any more!"

The bassist just shushed her, and brushed her mouth very lightly on the shorter girl's throbbing sex, mimicking a very slow and sensual French kiss on her slick opening.

The brunette relaxed on the futon, trying to catch her ragged breath. The soft caress of Mio's mouth was very enjoyable after her powerful orgasm. She hummed in contentment, using her free hand to comb her shaggy bangs away from her eyes.

After she was done – and completely pleased with herself – Mio lifted herself from between her girlfriend's legs, wiped her mouth and hands on the clothes, and settled comfortably beside her girlfriend on the futon, patiently waiting for the drummer to get her body back under control.

Ritsu turned to face the bassist – after her heart had stopped thundering. The look on the taller girl's face could only be translated as "So? How was it?"; it was a very expectant look, her eyebrows were slightly cocked upwards and she bit on her bottom lip. The drummer felt absurdly shy under that gaze, and embarrassed at how loud she had been. She turned her head, hiding her face into the pillow, and groaning.

"Now, who's got the intense reaction?" Mio chuckled, shifting closer and pulling the brunette into her arms. Ritsu just snorted – the sound being muffled by the pillow – and shook her head.

Ritsu slowly turned her face towards her girlfriend's again, a deep blush on her cheeks and a serious look on her eyes. "Your turn, now," she declared simply, pushing gently on Mio's shoulders.

The bassist just blinked and blushed. Her turn to become shy, right? She sighed, letting her girlfriend take the lead and the excitement take over her body.

(…)

The two girls cuddled comfortably together under the warm covers of their shared futon, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, contentedly letting sleep take over their senses.

Ritsu shifted to look at her girlfriend's face, even though her eyelids protested. "Now can I ask you not to hold back anymore? No more secrets or insecurities between us?"

Mio opened her own heavy lids and smiled at her best friend. "Now I can promise you that."

Their lips brushed lightly one last time, and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A.N.:** I am truly and deeply sorry for making the readers wait so long for this chapter. I hope it was worth it. I had some really serious problems to deal with, regarding my personal life, and that kept me from being able to treat this as a priority. I hope you all understand. I'm not going to write all my excuses here, though. The part that interests all has been posted, lol.

A huge thanks to all the readers, and a special thanks to my beta, Shima Harawa. There wasn't one day that passed without me worrying about this story, even if I couldn't focus on it. I never planned on giving up on it, and every story I ever post will be the same, even if I take too long to update. Thanks for the reviews, and for cheering me on to update!

Next chapter will be the last, and I'm very happy at the way I progressed throughout this story. That is also thanks to the positive feedback.

So, until the next instalment, people! o/

.

**Edited/beta-ed by: **_Shima Harawa._


	14. Chapter 14

_Epilogue_

* * *

_-__ Akiyama residence; evening-_

"Thank you once more for inviting us over for dinner, Tokio-san! It was superb!" said Noriko Tainaka, resting her bowl and chopsticks on the table.

"Indeed! Next time we should gather at our house," Tetsuo Tainaka said, accepting a third refill of rice from their host.

"It's always nice gathering with friends on occasion, and we thought today was a good one, under the circumstances." Tokio Akiyama smiled pleasantly at her guests.

"Under the circumstances?" questioned Tetsuo-san, slightly puzzled, his chopsticks halfway towards his mouth. The Akiyamas exchanged a nervous look at the clueless question.

"Hmm, how to begin? We don't even know how acquainted you are with the situation," said Hiroyuki Akiyama, shifting on his seat. Noriko's attention was fully captured at that. She stared expectantly at her hosts, a mix of bewilderment and worry showing on her face.

"Well, Noriko-san, I was wondering if you were able to talk to Ricchan about the matters I brought to your attention a few weeks ago," Tokio began, deciding that beating around the bush wouldn't lead them anywhere.

The Tainakas immediately understood what the gathering was about; Noriko sighed at her husband's nervous glance, and waited for the man to finish his meal. Tetsuo straightened out on his chair and waited for his wife to begin talking, after placing his empty bowl on the table.

"I talked to Ritsu right before she moved with Mio-chan into the apartment. You were right on the mark, Tokio-san, and I was a bit bothered at not having noticed the signs sooner. She didn't want to be more open than strictly necessary, though," said Noriko, slightly dejected.

"It gave me the impression she's still disbelieving of our acceptance, dear." Tetsuo reached for his wife's hand on the table, and squeezed it, trying to be reassuring. "I think she expects us to interfere with her choices, or something," he explained, looking at his hosts.

"Hmm, I suppose that's normal. Mio was also surprised at our support," Hiroyuki wondered.

"Oh, I was not entirely sure your hints about Ritsu meant Mio-chan was also like that. Ritsu herself didn't believe in the possibility that her friend might feel the same," inquired Noriko, almost hopefully. If their daughters could be together it would be easier on everyone. She hadn't voiced it yet, but she was only as accepting as she was showing because the girl her daughter wanted to be with was Mio-chan.

"Yes, that was exactly why I called you here today." Tokio smiled at the way the other woman faced the situation. Her attempt at nonchalance was barely successful. "Mio came here on Thursday. We even thought the two of them had argued, or something."

"Did something happen?" asked Tetsuo, anxiously.

"Well, yes. Apparently, things have been happening since they moved in together, according to Mio. Their newfound freedom has brought them even closer, and this closeness allows them to explore the feelings they've been hiding. Mio was shaken by something Ricchan implied while they were talking, and didn't know how to respond, so she felt the need to escape and put her thoughts in order, before confronting her friend," Tokio explained amusedly. Her guests just stared on, expectantly.

"Yesterday we took her to the train station. She seemed very set on something. My guess is: by now our daughters are a happy new couple," she said, pride filling her tone. Her husband chuckled, agreeing with the assumption. The Tainakas just blinked, not knowing how to react to that.

Tetsuo sighed, breaking free of their trance, and let a smile dominate his features. If their daughters were really happy, that was the important thing. _I hope they want children… _he pouted to himself. He had always dreamed of grandchildren filling his home.

Noriko, in turn, breathed in relief at the news. But then she remembered something that contradicted her hostess words. "But yesterday Satoshi called Ritsu and told us she was very angry, for some reason. Are you sure they settled things straight?"

Tetsuo sweat dropped, remembering his son's words. "He mentioned she was saying something about him ruining the mood, honey…"

"Oh…" the woman blushed, trying not to imagine what kind of mood the girls were in, and making the Akiyamas chuckle lightheartedly.

"So, that answers everything," said Hiroyuki. "Now we just have to wait for the official news."

The two couples continued on with their chattering, unsuspecting as to just how _happy _Mio and Ritsu were at that exact moment.

.

_Owari._

* * *

**A.N.: **So, this is it. The end of my first K-On! fanfiction.

This file has been ready for many, many months, really... I was just so relieved at finishing the fic, that I actually forgot to post... (stupid me... you can flame me for that... I was irresponsible, as an author...)

I had tried many different endings, and had many different ideas as to the conclusion of this fic... but I ended up so pleased with the last chapter that I didn't really feel like extending the fic any longer... I wanted the focus to remain on how the girls finally got together.

That said, my ideas for K-On! - specially Mitsu - fics aren't over yet... I'm already many chapters into a new story, and have many ideas for yet another one, so you can expect more K-On! fics from me in the (hopefully) near future.

I hope you all follow the upcoming stories, just as you have followed this fic! Thanks for all the support, guys! It was a great experience as a new fic author, specially in a different language than my native one (^-^)

See y'all in the next fic o/

.

.

_Ei, **Lariie**, espero que vc leia isso XD~~_

_Super coincidência, duas fãs de Mitsu, brasileiras, com o mesmo nome, heim. Problemão vc ñ ter um profile aqui no =P_

_Tem FB? no meu profile tem o link ^^ Queria poder conversar com alguém sobre as minhas novas idéias pra fics de K-On, antes de começar a postar e tal, e vc acaba de me proporcionar uma ótima oportunidade XD se quiser, é claro! o/ Valeu, pela review! Adorei (*-*) (sempre fico super entusiasmada com todas as reviews que recebo XD é mto bom...)_ o/


End file.
